Personality Parade: SafOnyx Version
by Red'Ocean
Summary: Pernah geregetan dengan pacar Phlegmatis Anda? Atau tersiksa karena kesempurnaan pacar Melankolis Anda? Kehyperaktifan dari Sanguinis? Atau sifat keras kepala si Koleris? Ingin tahu bagaimana repotnya menangani mereka? Just check this out!/Pair: Sasufem!Naru. [COMPLETE]
1. Phlegmatis: Sang Pecinta Kedamaian

**Disclaimer :**

**All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Personality Plus belong to Florence Litteur.**

**Warn : Fem!Naru, OOC, Newbie, Typo(s).**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai **_**warning**_** yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan **_**fanfic**_** ini dengan tertib. Terima kasih.**

Ekspresi datar khas Uchiha tetap bertahan menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel hitam yang saat itu ia kenakan, sementara sepasang oniksnya yang tajam menatap lurus ke depan. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang melangkah dengan pasti melewati salah satu jalan ternama di kota Tokyo. Tak ia pedulikan bisik-bisik serta tatapan kagum dari para pejalan kaki lain yang mengarah padanya.

Bergeser sedikit ke samping Sasuke namun agak ke belakang, kita dapat menemukan sosok gadis cantik dalam balutan pakaian musim dingin lengkap. Jika Sasuke mengenakan perlengkapan serba hitam dari mulai ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, maka gadis ini justru sebaliknya. Tinggi tubuhnya yang hanya mencapai bahu Sasuke itu dibalut oleh perlengkapan serba putih. Menjadikan sosoknya begitu kontras dengan sang Uchiha. Hal ini ditambah dengan sepasang safir jernih serta rambut pirang panjang miliknya yang terurai indah. Jika saja ia memiliki sepasang sayap, maka orang-orang pasti akan mengira ia seorang malaikat. Karena penampilannya saat itu benar-benar tampak bersinar, indah dan begitu angelic. Terbukti hampir setiap lelaki langsung merona dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka kala melihat sosok cantik kekasihnya. Ya, kekasih. Gadis indah yang kini tengah bersamanya adalah kekasihnya, Namikaze Naru. Mereka mulai berpacaran semenjak satu tahun yang lalu. Membuat hampir seisi kampus dibuat iri serta tak percaya.

Diam-diam Sasuke melirik Naru melalui ekor mata. Meski dari luar ia tampak cuek dan dingin, namun nyatanya ia begitu peduli pada sang kekasih. Terlebih sikap Naru yang terbilang ceroboh itu acap kali membuat ia hampir panik. Hampir, bayangkan saja jika sampai seorang Uchiha panik. Apa kata dunia?

Sasuke melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Sudah masuk waktu makan siang. Sebaiknya ia segera cari tempat makan sebelum nanti penuh. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Perlahan Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Naru tengah duduk dengan posisi tidak wajar di atas tumpukan salju. Kedua safirnya mulai berkaca-kaca saat oniks Sasuke manatapnya.

"Hiks, sakit teme~" rengek Naru yang membuat Sasuke menghela napas. Baru saja ia agak senang karena Naru belum membuat ulah, tapi sepertinya harapan tinggal harapan.

"Dasar dobe." Gumam Sasuke datar. Dibantunya Naru untuk berdiri kembali dengan menopang pinggang ramping gadis itu. "Apalagi sekarang?"

"Maaf. Tadi aku bermaksud lari menyusulmu. Tapi yang ada aku malah tergelincir."

"Makanya jadi orang jangan dobe." Ejek Sasuke yang membuat Naru manyun. 'kan ia tidak sengaja. Lagipula siapa juga yang ingin terpeleset? "Sudah masuk jam makan siang, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke seolah tak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

Naru mengerjapkan matanya imut. Membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar jadi gemas dengan tingkah naturalnya. "Unng, terserah teme saja..." balas Naru tersenyum kecil.

Kedua alis Sasuke tampak saling bertaut, seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu. Beberapa kedai makanan yang sudah menjadi langganannya terlintas dipikiran remaja berusia 20 tahun itu. Sebenarnya sih ia bisa saja memilih dengan mudah, namun ia ingin kali ini Narulah yang menentukan. Karena selama ini Naru hanya ikut saja apa yang ia pilih.

"Oden?" tanya Sasuke memberi pilihan.

"Terserah..." Naru menjawab singkat.

"Nabe?" tawar Sasuke lagi.

"Terserah..."

"Katsudon?"

"Terserah teme..."

"Takoyaki?"

"Unng, terserah..."

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa saat mendengar jawaban Naru ia jadi pusing sendiri. Menghela napas sejenak, Sasuke pun kembali mencoba. Ia bahkan tidak percaya bahwa akan mengatakan jenis makanan satu ini.

"Ramen?"

Naru tampak berpikir beberapa saat. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum polos terkembang indah diwajahnya. "... Terserah teme aja."

"Gimana kalau kita nggak jadi makan sekalian?"

"Terserah." Rasanya saat itu juga Sasuke ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya pada dinding terdekat.

**Lesson 1:** Orang phlegmatis cenderung selalu mengikuti arus. Jadi jangan heran kalau teman/pacar/keluarga Anda yang phlegmatis selalu ikut tanpa protes dalam tiap rencana yang Anda buat. Karena mereka paling tidak bisa diajak untuk menetapkan tujuan.

Tangan Sakura tak henti-hentinya mencomot kue kering yang tersaji dalam toples besar milik Naru. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Naru main, tapi melihat kesibukan yang tengah sahabatnya itu jalani membuat Sakura terpaksa mengurungkan niatannya itu. "Tugas apa sih Naru? Serius sekali kayaknya."

Naru tersenyum kecil seraya melempar pandangan sekilas pada Sakura. "Presentasi kok." Sementara Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman 'oh' singkat.

"Tugas dari kapan memang?"

"Sebenarnya sih sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi aku baru mengerjakannya sekarang, hehe."

"Haah, kau ini kebiasaan. Terus dikumpulkannya kapan?"

"Besok." Pernyataan Naru barusan kontan saja membuat Sakura tersedak. Dengan sigap Naru langsung menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada Sakura sambil tangannya menepuk pelan punggung sang sahabat.

"Makanya Sakura, kalau makan jangan buru-buru."

"Bukan aku yang makan terburu-buru, tapi kalimat tanpa dosamu itu yang— tunggu, kenapa slide depannya tertulis tugas kelompok?" Tanya Sakura saat matanya mencermati layar laptop putih Naru.

"Oh, ini memang tugas kelompok kok." Tanggap Naru santai.

"Lalu teman-teman kelompokmu mana? Mereka tidak ikut membantu?" Sakura mulai menyelidik dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ah, itu. Kemarin sih aku sudah beritahu mereka soal ini. Tapi mereka bilang mereka tidak bisa."

"Semuanya?" Kini wajah Sakura tampak sedikit memerah, seperti tengah menahan kesal. Namun seakan tak menyadari kemarahan sahabatnya, dengan polos Naru justru mengangguk. "Dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

"Iya... lagipula, mungkin mereka semua memang sibuk." Rasanya saat itu juga Sakura sangat ingin memukul kepala Naru dengan sesuatu yang keras.

**Lesson 2:** Orang phlegmatis memang hobi menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Tapi yakinlah bahwa itu adalah suatu bentuk kontrol dari mereka. Namun, meski sering menunda-nunda, mereka akan tetap menyelesaikan tugas tersebut tepat waktu. Dan ingat, selalu berpikir positif juga merupakan salah satu ciri khas mereka.

"Naru-chan! Hari ini kita karaokean yuk!"

"Oke."

"Kyaaa! Naru, ada tas Gucci keluaran terbaru. Kita ke mall sekarang ya?!"

"Iya, baiklah."

"Naru-chan~ kau tahu tidak sih? Di ujung jalan sana ada cafe yang baru buka. Kudengar cake buatannya lezat-lezat lho, mau ke sana 'kan?"

"Iya."  
Naru terduduk lesu dikursi kelasnya. Padahal ibunya baru mentransfer jatah uang saku miliknya seminggu yang lalu. Tapi hanya dalam waktu tiga hari sudah ia habiskan tak bersisa. Naru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana ini, apa yang akan ia katakan pada ibunya kalau tahu uang saku bulanannya habis hanya dalam waktu tiga hari?

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Naru. Ia dan Naru bisa dikatakan adalah teman dekat. Pertemanan mereka dimulai sejak keduanya berada di tingkat SMA dan bertahan hingga saat ini. Sehingga baik sifat maupun tingkah-laku Naru sudah ia hafal diluar dikepala. Dan saat melihat gelagat Naru yang tidak seperti biasanya, kontan saja membuat Sakura khawatir.

"Uang saku bulananku habis Sakura..." Jawab Naru lemas. Ia menunjukkan isi dompet bermotif rubahnya pada Sakura yang seketika membuat sang sahabat mendesah sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa kubilang, kau tidak percaya sih." Mulai Sakura seraya memijit pelipisnya pelan. Akhir-akhir ini Naru memang jarang bersamanya. Gadis yang telah ia anggap sebagai sahabat itu kini lebih sering jalan dan menghabiskan uang bersama 'teman-teman' barunya yang hedonis itu. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah beberapa kali memberikan peringatan kepada Naru. Dari mulai peringatan lembut, sedikit lembut, bahkan sampai tak ada lembut-lembutnya sudah ia keluarkan. Tapi ya itulah, Naru kerap kali tak pernah menggubrisnya.

Hal ini diperparah dengan kondisi mereka yang berada difakultas yang berbeda. Sakura berada difakultas kedokteran, sementara Naru difakultas teknik. Akibat mereka yang terpisah jurusan inilah Sakura jadi kurang bisa memantau pergaulan Naru. Pasalnya, Naru itu anaknya tergolong mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Bahkan cenderung tidak pernah memilih teman. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dalam hal teman suka pilih-pilih. Bagus sih sebenarnya, tapi itu 'kan hanya berlaku untuk ditingkat Sekolah Dasar. Sedangkan mereka sekarang sudah ditingkat mahasiswa, yang dalam masalah pergaulan tentunya harus pintar memilih lingkungan serta pertemanan yang baik untuk diri kita sendiri. Karena bagaimanapun, teman disekitar kita adalah cerminan diri kita bukan?

"Bagaimana ini Sakura, apa yang akan kukatakan pada kaasan nanti?" tanya Naru memelas.

"Ya katakan apa adanyalah. Kalau kau memang menghabiskan uang sakumu untuk membeli barang-barang serta keperluanmu yang tidak penting itu." Jawab Sakura merespon. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud untuk sewot, tapi menurutnya sekali-kali Naru harus diberi pelajaran supaya kapok.

"Kalau nanti kaasan marah bagaimana?"

"Ya itu sih risiko. 'kan kau sendiri yang berbuat, jadi kau juga yang harus bertanggung-jawab." Sakura sedikit melembutkan nada bicaranya saat melihat ekspresi Naru yang berubah murung. Awalnya mau memberi pelajaran jadi tidak tega juga. Hhh... serba salah jadinya. "Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu akibatnya 'kan? Jadi kuharap kau bisa belajar dari pengalaman dan berhenti menghamburkan uangmu untuk keperluan tidak penting... oke?"

"Iya." Jawab Naru sedikit lesu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo! Untuk makan siang hari ini biar aku yang traktir." Ucap Sakura yang langsung membuat Naru mendongak. Kedua mata bulat besarnya tampak berbinar cerah diiringi sebuah senyum manis.

"Sakura-chan~ kau memang yang terbaik." Puji Naru manja sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

"Iya-iya, aku tahu kau senang. Ayo, keburu cafetaria penuh nih!"

Keesokan harinya...

"Naru-chan, mantel musim dingin Prada sudah keluar lho! Kalau tidak cepat nanti kita bakal kehabisan, soalnya ini edisi terbatas. Ayo Naru, ayo~"

"T-Tapi, aku..."

"Apa, kau kenapa?"

"A-Aku... unng, itu—"

"Kau tidak ingin pergi bersama kami?"

Mendengar kalimat seperti itu membuat Naru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aduh, bagaimana ini. Ia 'kan kemarin sudah janji pada Sakura untuk tidak lagi menghambur-hamburkan uang.

"Bukan begitu sih, aku hanya..." Kata Naru seraya menimang-nimang.

"Ayolah Naru-chan~ tidak akan seru tanpamu."

Naru menghela napas panjang. Sebuah senyum yang terkesan agak kaku pun ia tampilkan, "Iya, baiklah."

"Nah, gitu dong!"

"Ja-Jadi, begitulah ceritanya Sakura." Terang Naru takut-takut saat melihat perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Sakura. Ia telah menjelaskan panjang lebar perihal asal-muasal mantel tersebut dan acara belanja yang ia lakukan kemarin bersama 'teman-temannya'. "Ta-Tapi, mantel musim dingin ini bagus kok, lihat! Halus banget 'kan?" Ucap gadis itu seraya berusaha mencari alasan untuk meredakan amarah sahabatnya.

TWITCH!

Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Dengan teriakan _super power_, ia pun melengkingkan nama Naru hingga terdengar keseluruh penjuru kampus. "NAMIKAZE NARUUU! KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PERNAH BELAJAR DARI PENGALAMAN!"

**Lesson 3:** Orang tipe ini paling sulit untuk menolak atau berkata tidak.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke! Di sini!" Seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah dua sejoli itu. Dapat mereka lihat teman-teman yang lain telah berkumpul dan menyamankan diri mereka disalah satu paviliun yang masih masuk dalam wilayah fakultas seni budaya dan bahasa.

"Kalian lama sekali. Perutku sudah keroncongan nih sejak tadi." Protes Chouji tidak terima. Padahal ada banyak sekali makanan lezat yang tersaji di depan mata, tapi ia tak boleh menyentuhnya seujung jari pun. Bukankah itu sangat menyiksa?

"Maafkan kami." Sesal Naru seraya mulai mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sudah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman disisi sang kekasih.

"Kau ini, hanya makanan saja yang ada diotakmu." Sindir Ino dengan sebelah tangan yang mengamit lengan Sai.

"Ti-Tidak apa kok Naru-chan. Kami juga baru datang." Jawab Hinata malu-malu di samping Kiba.

"Hoaaam, mendokusei." Gerutu Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. Menyebabkan sang kekasih -Temari- langsung menyikut perutnya dengan sadis.

"Baiklah. Daripada membuang waktu, kita mulai saja acara makan kita okey?" Mulai Sakura yang diangguki yang lain.

Disaat yang lain telah mulai makan dengan nikmat, Sasuke hanya meminum segelas air mineral yang disediakan. Ada banyak makanan yang terlihat lezat dan menggugah selera memang, tapi semuanya didominasi oleh jamur, kacang-kacangan serta yang manis-manis.

"Lho, Sasuke tidak makan? Kalau kau tidak suka manis masih ada jamur kok." tegur Ino saat melihat Sasuke belum menyentuh apapun.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab sang Uchiha singkat yang membuat Ino langsung mengangguk paham.

Tek!

Sasuke sedikit menoleh saat Naru meletakkan sebuah kotak bekal yang berisikan beberapa onigiri di atas mejanya. Tidak hanya itu, gadis Namikaze itu juga meletakkan sekaleng jus tomat di sana. "Kau alergi jamur 'kan?"

"... Tahu darimana?" Tanya Sasuke balik dengan ekspresi datarnya. Meski terlihat tenang dan biasa-biasa saja, namun sesungguhnya Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naru. Bagaimana Naru bisa tahu kalau ia alergi jamur? Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengatakan atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang mengarah ke sana.

"Uum, habis selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu makan jamur. Jadi kupikir kau alergi."

Aah, jadi begitu. Selama ini gadisnya terus memperhatikan secara diam-diam. Harus Sasuke akui kali ini ia agak sedikit kecolongan.

"Dasar dobe sok tahu." Ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil. Diambilnya sebuah onigiri dengan katsuobushi dan mengunyahnya santai.

"Uukh, dasar teme menyebalkan!" Kesal Naru menggembungkan pipi. Tak menyadari akan sebuah senyum tipis yang sempat terukir dibibir sang kekasih.

**Lesson 4:** Meski terlihat pendiam, namun orang phlegmatis selalu memperhatikan keadaan disekelilingnya dengan cermat. Bahkan sampai hal-hal terkecil yang menurut orang lain itu tidak penting.

Mata Sakura semakin menyipit tajam saat melihat seorang gadis centil yang terus menempel pada lengan Sasuke. Mereka kini berada dilapangan basket kampus untuk menonton pertandingan yang sedang diselenggarakan. Karena Sasuke merupakan anggota tim reguler, maka ia didaulat untuk membawa nama kampus. Di samping itu, ia juga menjabat sebagai kapten tim. Memang secara fisik Sasuke tergolong lelaki sempurna. Dengan wajah tampan, kulit putih bak porselin, bibir tipis yang menggoda, serta tubuh dan sikap yang begitu manly. Oh tidak, kalian salah besar jika berpikir Sakura tertarik pada Sasuke. Lagipula ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan salah seorang seniornya yang berbeda fakultas. Ia hanya... hanya merasa agak kasihan kalau harus membiarkan Naru melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan banyak gadis. Meski ia tahu hal itu bukanlah inisiatif Sasuke, tapi karena para mahasiswi itu saja yang memang kegatelan.

Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Naru malah santai saja membiarkan gadis kegatelan itu nempel-nempel sama kekasihnya. Ia yang bukan pacar Sasuke saja sudah sangat risih dan ingin menggaruk gadis kegatelan itu. Tapi Naru yang merupakan kekasih resmi Sasuke malah duduk santai seolah tak ada masalah yang terjadi.

"Naru, kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naru pun menoleh. "Apanya Sakura?"

"Cewek kegatelan itu." Tunjuk Sakura ke arah lapangan.

"Maksudmu Shion?" Gumam Naru memperjelas gadis yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Ya siapa lagi?" balasnya sewot.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Shion 'kan hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang manajer. Lagipula aku percaya sama Sasuke."

"Tapi dia itu 'kan mantannya Sasuke Naru-chan." Ujar Sakura memberi alasan seolah berusaha memprovokasi Naru.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi sekarang 'kan mereka hanya teman." Jawab Naru kalem.

"Katakan padaku teman macam apa yang suka nempel-nempel sambil bertingkah genit begitu?"

"Uum, mungkin itu memang caranya untuk menunjukkan perhatian sebagai teman?" Sakura menepuk dahinya keras. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mempengaruhi seorang Namikaze Naru.

Memutuskan usahanya percuma, Sakura pun akhirnya menyerah. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Dobe, kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Naru. Kalau boleh dibilang sebenarnya ia sangat berharap Naru akan berubah pikiran. Coba saja kalian pikir, cewek mana yang akan membiarkan cowoknya pergi hanya berduaan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Sebenarnya hal ini berawal sejak kemarin, tepatnya setelah pertandingan basket. Tiba-tiba saja Shion menghubunginya dan minta diantarkan ke pulau Kerama. Alasannya adalah karena BEMJ Shion ingin mengadakan penelitian didaerah yang terkenal akan pemandangan bawah lautnya yang indah itu. Tapi mereka tidak mengerti spesifikasi tempat dan medannya secara jelas. Dan berhubung Sasuke adalah satu-satunya kenalan yang ia tahu pernah beberapa kali ke sana dan mengenal tempat itu dengan baik, maka ia pun meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya.

"Iya teme."

"Kau tahu Shion itu siapa 'kan..."

"Tahu. Makanya aku percaya padamu."

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Sungguh rasanya ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu berduaan bersama Narunya ketimbang harus menemani Shion ke Hokkaido. "Aku bisa saja merekomendasikan orang lain kepada Shion dobe." Lagi, Sasuke kembali berkelit.

"Tapi Shion 'kan memintamu teme." Terang Naru mengingatkan.

"... Baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi apa-apa." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Naru.

Apa? Kenapa Sasuke bicara seperti itu? Padahalkan ia hanya ingin membantu. Tapi kenapa, kenapa Sasuke jadi berbalik marah? Apakah ia salah?

Kalau boleh dikatakan, sebenarnya Naru pun tidak rela membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Terlebih hanya berduaan saja dengan Shion. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat mengekang Sasuke, ia ingin Sasuke tetap bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja. Termasuk mantan kekasihnya sekali pun. Karena selama ini juga, Sasuke tak pernah membatasi pergaulannya. Ia selalu membebaskan Naru untuk bergaul dengan siapa saja, tanpa pernah melayangkan protes.

"Ah, ada yang ketinggalan." Mendengar suara bass Sasuke seketika Naru menoleh. Dilihatnya sang kekasih tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan santai.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu dobe? Kau tidak habis menangis 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai khas Uchihanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula untuk apa aku menangis." Kilah Naru sambil menghapus air mata yang nyatanya sudah mengalir.

"Yang benar? Lalu ini apa?" Tunjuk Sasuke pada pipi Naru yang basah.

"Dikit." Jawab Naru singkat sambil memalingkan muka ke arah samping. Hal ini kontan saja membuat lelaki tampan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Bodoh, kalau memang cemburu kenapa tidak bilang?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menyentil kening Naru.

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Hn, aku percaya." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Teme menyebalkan, aku ben—"

GREB!

"Sa-suke?" Tanya Naru tergagap saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya lembut.

"Kalau memang cemburu katakanlah. Kalau kau tidak suka ekspresikanlah." Sasuke memberi jeda pada ucapannya seraya menghela napas. "Kau tahu hal apa yang paling kubenci selain natto?" Naru menggeleng pelan dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih jauh kedada Sasuke. "Melihatmu menangis seorang diri ditempat yang tidak kuketahui."

"Jadi tolong, bantulah aku untuk mengetahui perasaanmu."

**Lesson 5:** Mereka yang bertipe phlegmatis selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hal ini dikarenakan sifat mereka yang terlalu pemalu dan pendiam. Sehingga untuk hal-hal pribadi mereka amat tertutup dan hanya akan bercerita pada orang tertentu.

1 new message from Sasu-teme

Dobe, nanti jam 3 jangan pulang dulu. Dosenku sedang tidak masuk hari ini.

1 new message from Dobe

Tapi teme, aku sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanku :''(

1 new message from Sasu-teme

Hn, yasudah deh.

1 new message from Dobe

Teme marah ya? ;A;

1 new message from Sasu-teme

Hn.

1 new message from Dobe

Bohong, kalau nggak marah kenapa nadanya begitu? ( _;

1 new message from Sasu-teme

Kau ini benar-benar dobe ya? Mana bisa kau mendengar nada suaraku lewat sms.

1 new message from Dobe

Unng? Iya juga ya ._.

1 new message from Sasu-teme

Hn, dasar baka dobe.

1 new message from Dobe

Aku tidak baka! Dasar Sasu-teme jelek! Pantat bebek! XP

Tapi benar 'kan nggak marah?

1 new message from Sasu-teme

Hn.

"Naru-chan, ayo!" seruan dari Karin dan Tayuya membuat perhatian gadis Namikaze itu teralihkan. Meski balasan Sasuke hanya berupa dua huruf tidak jelas. Tapi hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Naru untuk tahu bahwa Sasuke-nya tidak marah.

"Iya, sebentar." Jawab Naru sambil membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Setelah memastikan ponselnya telah masuk ke dalam saku, ia pun beranjak keluar kelas dimana Karin dan yang lainnya telah menunggu.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari arah seorang lelaki tampan yang duduk didekat jendela kelas. Beberapa kali ia menghubungi sang kekasih lewat ponselnya namun tak juga ada jawaban dari orang yang dituju. Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang terpajang pada dinding kelas. Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah tiga jam lebih ia menunggu ditempat ini. Padahal harusnya ia dan Naru sedang melakukan kencan sekarang. Tapi gadis bertubuh mungil itu belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Kembali, Sasuke pun mencoba untuk menghubungi Naru. Kalau kali ini tidak diangkat juga maka ia akan pergi.

'Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar service area. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi.'

"Baiklah Naru, kau yang memintanya." Gumam Sasuke bermonolog sebelum kaki panjangnya beranjak keluar dari gedung fakultas teknik.

Keringat dingin keluar cukup deras dari pori-pori Naru. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia berlari tanpa berhenti sedikit pun. Bahkan wajah putihnya tampak memerah disertai napas yang tersengal. Ini gawat, disaat genting seperti ini kenapa pula ponselnya harus kehabisan baterai. Sepanjang jalan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lagi-lagi terlambat dalam kencan mereka.

Naru mempercepat larinya saat melihat gedung fakultas teknik tempatnya dan Sasuke menimba ilmu. Dengan tergesa ia berlari ke ruangan tertentu dan menggeser pintu kelas.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naru sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Berharap sang kekasih masih setia menunggunya di sana. Namun nihil, apa yang ia harapkan hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong. Kelas itu tampak sepi, kosong dan tak berpenghuni. Seketika itu juga tubuh Naru merosot dengan lemas kelantai yang dingin. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar disusul isak tangis yang terdengar sendu.

"Hiks, teme... maafkan aku..." lirih Naru dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Salah satu hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya adalah membuat Sasuke kecewa. Tapi sekarang, ia justru malah melakukan hal itu.

"Kamu nangis pun percuma." Sebuah suara bass terdengar dari arah belakang Naru. Membuat sang gadis seketika langsung menoleh. Ia tahu betul suara siapa ini.

"Teme!" seru Naru saat bersitatap dengan oniks tajam Sasuke.

"Untuk apa ke sini? Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku." Ucap Sasuke dingin yang membuat Naru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lelaki itu tampak menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil bersandar pada daun pintu. Meski postur Sasuke saat ini terbilang santai seperti tidak ada masalah, namun Naru tahu bahwa ia tengah berada dalam masalah besar.

"Itu..." Mulai Naru gugup. Kalau Sasuke sudah seperti ini entah kenapa ia selalu tidak dapat berkutik. Baginya, Sasuke yang sekarang sangatlah menakutkan. Bahkan ia tak berani untuk menatap manik tajam sang kekasih lama-lama.

Melihat sikap _defense_ Naru terhadap dirinya tak pelak membuat Sasuke menghela napas. "Pulanglah. Sudah hampir malam."

"Maaf..." Gumam Naru lirih.

"Aku sudah sering bilang 'kan? Minta maaf itu perkara mudah, tapi rasa kecewa ini—" Tunjuk Sasuke pada pelipisnya. Tepatnya ke arah dimana pusat kontrol pikirannya berada. "—tetaplah berbekas."

Naru semakin menundukkan wajahnya saat mendengar reaksi Sasuke. Ia memang bersalah dalam hal ini. Sasuke telah lama mengingatkannya perihal kencan mereka. Tapi sekali lagi ia tak bisa menolak saat Karin dan yang lain memaksanya untuk hang out. Hingga menyebabkan ia sampai lupa pada janji yang telah ia buat.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak mau." Jawab Naru bersikeras. Satu alis Sasuke tampak berkedut. Oh great, kumat lagi sifat keras kepalanya.

"Dobe..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Sasuke memaafkanku." Kekeuh Naru sambil membuang muka ke arah samping. Tunggu, yang seharusnya marah itu 'kan dia, kenapa jadi Naru yang ngambek?

Tadi menangis tersedu-sedu, sekarang malah ngambek, sebenarnya apa maunya?

"Naru, sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau—"

"Iya-iya, tahu. Intinya sekali pun aku minta maaf kau akan tetap kecewa 'kan?" Potong Naru cepat sebelum Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Karena itu aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau tertawa dan memaafkanku."

Apa? Keinginan macam apa itu?

"Dobe, keinginanmu itu terdengar—" Sasuke terpaksa menelan kembali sisa omongannya begitu melihat ekspresi Naru yang memelas disertai puppy dog eyes andalannya. Oh tidak, jangan mata itu, batin Sasuke bergumam. Diawal ia memang bilang kepada Naru bahwa percuma saja menangis. Tapi melihat sang kekasih yang saat ini bagai anak kucing yang minta dipungut membuat ia lagi-lagi harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

"Hiks, teme jahat." Lirih Naru memelas.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan perang batin, akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan menyentil kening Naru. "Kau memang paling pintar ya kalau memanipulasi pikiran orang." Gumamnya pelan yang seketika mengundang senyuman indah sang kekasih. "Tapi aku tetap kecewa padamu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada dingin. Menyebabkan senyuman indah itu langsung lenyap bagai tertelan badai. "Apa ini? Sejak kapan kau suka pakai lipstick?" Tanya Sasuke skeptis saat ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir plum Naru.

"Habis, kata Karin lipstick ini lagi trend. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk memakainya."

"Dia juga yang menyuruhmu pakai maskara, bedak tebal dan blush on ini?" Dengan lugunya Naru pun mengangguk.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sasuke menghelas napas seharian ini. Padahal usianya masih 20 tahun, tapi kenapa ia seperti merasa sudah berusia 70?

"Mana pembersih wajahmu?" Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh tentang tujuan Sasuke, Naru dengan patuh mengambilnya dari dalam tas.

"Nah, ini baru Dobeku." Ucap Sasuke setelah membersihkan seluruh make-up yang melekat diwajah putih sang kekasih. Kedua oniksnya yang tajam seketika melembut saat bertumbukan dengan safir jernih Naru yang kerap kali membuatnya terpesona. "Kau itu cantik Naru. Bahkan tanpa make-up sekalipun."

"Tapi kata mereka—"

"Kalau mereka memang benar temanmu, pasti mereka akan menerima dirimu apa adanya. Bukan karena ada apanya." Jelas Sasuke menerangkan. Sebuah senyum transparan tercetak diwajah tampan miliknya. "Dan aku yakin kau pun tidak nyaman memakai ini semua bukan?" Tunjuk Sasuke pada dress ketat serta high heels 20cm yang Naru kenakan.

Dengan lesu Naru pun mengagguk.

"Mulai sekarang cobalah untuk berkata tidak kalau memang kau tidak suka." Telapak tangan besar Sasuke melingkupi sebelah pipi Naru. Menyebabkan gadis itu bagai terhipnotis untuk memejamkan mata. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini. Tapi kalau kau tetap tak bisa tegas memutuskan, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan kita kelak."

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke membuat kedua safir itu terbelalak. "Aku tahu. Aku pun tidak menginginkannya. Cobalah tegas terhadap dirimu sendiri, kau sudah dewasa 'kan?"

"Unng, akan kucoba." Jawab Naru yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum singkat. Dikecupnya dahi sang kekasih lembut sebelum kemudian berjongkok memunggungi Naru.

"Naiklah. Kuyakin kakimu pasti pegal."

Naru tertegun beberapa saat dengan mata yang menatap lekat punggung lebar Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti sebuah senyum lembut mulai terukir dibibirnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu ia pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher jenjang Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan saat kehangatan tubuh sang kekasih mulai melingkupi dirinya.

**Lesson 6: **Mereka yang phlegmatis sangat sulit 'bergerak' kalau belum 'dicambuk'. Paksalah mereka untuk membuat keputusan (dalam batas yang wajar tentu saja). Karena orang phlegmatis itu cenderung baik jika bekerja di bawah tekanan.

Naru berusaha mengabaikan bisik-bisik tak mengenakkan yang tengah membicarakannya. Semenjak ia sering menolak untuk pergi hang out bersama Karin dan yang lainnya, sikap mereka langsung berubah. Setiap hari ia selalu dikatai aneh dan digosipkan hal yang macam-macam. Padahal ia tak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal itu. Kalau ada tugas kelompok ia tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk memiliki partner. Bahkan saat ia berbicara serius tak ada seorang pun dari teman sekelasnya yang berniat menanggapi. Mereka justru hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan dan beralih mengejeknya.

Dan hal yang paling membuat Naru bersedih adalah ketika semua teman sekelasnya tak ada yang mau mengajak ia untuk ngobrol. Sekalinya mereka mengajak berbicara, maka kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang berisikan hinaan dan sindiran. Sungguh, Naru benar-benar merasakan kesepian di sini. Padahal ia hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka semua sebagai Namikaze Naru yang apa adanya. Tapi hanya karena ia pernah bilang 'tidak' untuk hal yang tak ia sukai, dirinya justru malah dimusuhi seisi kelas.

Kedua safir Naru tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin berada di samping Sasuke dan Sakura saja. Tempat dimana ia bisa bersikap sebagaimana dirinya. Bagaimana pun juga ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang ingin bersosialisasi. Ingin diakui, ingin diajak bicara dan ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka (teman-teman sekelasnya). Apakah keinginannya itu terlalu muluk untuk dipinta?

"Ih, dasar cewek aneh. Aku heran kenapa cewek macam dia bisa jadi pacar Sasuke." Ejek Tayuya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tengah berkumpul dibarisan paling belakang.

"Benar, walau aku malas mengakuinya, tapi kurasa Shion memang lebih pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke ketimbang dia."

"Mungkin Sasuke pacaran sama dia karena kasihan."

"Atau mungkin karena rupa mereka yang hampir mirip."

"Kudengar dia sampai melakukan oplas agar Sasuke meliriknya."

"Hey, pelan-pelan. Nanti kalau orangnya dengar bagaimana?"

"Biar saja! Toh kalau mendengarnya memang dia bisa apa?" Tantang Karin dengan suara yang sengaja ia keraskan.

Merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Naru pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas. Ia terus berlari keluar dari gedung fakultas teknik sambil menutupi wajahnya. Mau jatuh atau menanbrak orang ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana.

Brugh!

Tiba-tiba Naru merasa tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu yang solid namun lembut disaat bersamaan. "Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau sedang ada mata kuliah?" Tanya Sasuke datar namun terselip sedikit kekhawatiran saat melihat Naru yang berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Beruntung tidak banyak orang yang lewat sini, sehingga dengan mudah ia bisa menangkap tubuh Naru.

Alih-alih mendapat jawaban, Sasuke justru malah mendengar isak tangis. "Dobe, ada apa?" Kali ini Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit lembut. Namun Naru hanya terus menangis dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kemeja yang ia pakai.

Melihat tangis Naru yang sepertinya akan bertahan lama. Maka Sasuke pun membawa sang kekasih ketempat yang lebih sepi agar mereka memiliki waktu privasi. Dengan lembut ia terus memeluk Naru yang menangis hingga gadis itu lelah sendiri dan tertidur dibahunya.

Cukup lama Naru tertidur dibahu Sasuke. Bahkan Uchiha muda itu sampai harus menghubungi teman sekelasnya untuk sekedar titip absen. Karena tak mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan sang kekasih sendirian dalam keadaan begini. Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Naru penuh kasih. Pasti ada sesuatu lagi pada gadisnya hingga ia sampai menangis seperti ini.

Dua jam menunggu, akhirnya Naru mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Sang gadis Namikaze terlihat menggeliat pelan sambil mendesah dalam pelukan Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua iris safir itu pun mulai terbuka. "Lho, kok teme di sini?" tanya Naru dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Ah, sepertinya ia lupa apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sedikit gemas karena tingkah imut Naru, Sasuke pun menyentil kening sang kekasih pelan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu dobe."

Naru mengerutkan dahinya. Berpikir sejenak. "Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

Setelah mengilas-balik kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu Naru hanya bisa terdiam ditempat. "Nah, sekarang giliranmu. Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau berlari sambil menangis keluar fakultas?" Naru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit ragu apakah ia harus menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke atau tidak. Disatu sisi ia memang butuh pendengar untuk masalahnya. Namun disisi lain ia takut untuk membayangkan reaksi Sasuke jika sampai tahu akan hal ini. Naru baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun teriakan seseorang langsung menginterupsinya.

Kedua mata Naru terbelalak lebar saat melihat Karin tengah berusaha meronta pada seorang lelaki yang tidak ia kenal. Area kampus yang mereka tempati memang tergolong cukup sepi, sehingga menyebabkan tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengar teriakan gadis itu. "Suke, tolong lakukan sesuatu."

Sasuke menatap Naru sejenak. Ia tahu orang macam apa Karin dan perbuatan buruknya terhadap Naru melalui informasi dari Sakura. Tapi kekasihnya itu justru malah meminta ia untuk menolong orang yang kerap menjahatinya itu. "Kau tunggu di sini."

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Karin lirih kepada Naru. Sementara Sasuke sendiri telah membereskan lelaki itu dan membawanya ke ruang dosen pengawas tata tertib. Usut punya usut, ternyata lelaki itu adalah mantan kekasih Karin yang tak terima ia putuskan. Kalau Naru tidak meminta Sasuke untuk menolongnya, entah akan diapakan ia nanti. "Aku bahkan sering menjahatimu dan menusukmu dari belakang. Tapi kenapa kau malah menolongku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Karin, Naru pun tersenyum tulus. Ekspresinya kala itu terkesan damai dan lembut hingga membuat seorang Karin yang terkenal angkuh pun tersentuh. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sering ia _bully_ bisa menampilkan senyum bersahabat seperti ini?

"Kita 'kan teman. Sesama teman memang sudah seharusnya saling membantu 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya. Kedua lengannya yang kokoh memeluk Naru erat. Kini keduanya tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang ada di kampus. Usai menyelesaikan urusan Karin, Sasuke langsung mengajak Naru untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. "Teme, kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu aku jadi merinding." Ceplos Naru asal yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku bangga padamu dobe." Bisik Sasuke sepelan mungkin. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naru.

"Huh?"

"Kalau orang normal pasti tak akan mau melakukan hal seperti kau tadi."

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak normal begitu?" Tanya Naru sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kau yang bilang, bukan aku." Jawab Sasuke ringan seolah tak peduli. Mendengar nada acuh tak acuh Sasuke membuat Naru yang saat itu berada dipangkuan sang Uchiha bermaksud untuk berdiri. Namun seketika pergerakannya langsung terhenti saat lengan kokoh Sasuke mengunci pinggangnya erat.

"Mau kemana? Seingatku aku belum memberi perintah untuk pergi."

"Habis kau selalu mengejekku!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengejekmu. Tapi memang kaunya saja yang dobe."

"Tuh kan, diejek lagi." Ujar Naru kesal. Membuat seorang Sasuke yang dingin bagai es di Antartika bahkan sampai tertawa pelan karena tingkah polosnya.

"Namikaze Naru, kau benar-benar gadis yang luar biasa." Bisik Sasuke yang membuat Naru menoleh dan...

Cup!

Terjadilah drama adu bibir antara keduanya.

"Ck, satu tahun pacaran tapi ciumanmu masih seperti amatiran." Ejek Sasuke yang tak ayal membuat rona merah diwajah Naru langsung lenyap dan tergantikan oleh raut kejengkelan.

"Grr, dasar Sasu-teme jelek! Pantat bebek!" Tumpah sudah amarah Naru. Dengan brutalnya ia pun mulai meninju lengan, dada, serta perut Sasuke. Membuat sang Uchiha muda cukup kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Ow, hey. Sakit!"

**Lesson 7:** Orang tipe ini sangat tulus dalam berteman dan memiliki sifat welas asih yang tinggi.

-Orang Phlegmatis yang Damai adalah pemberi keseimbangan besar bagi kita semua, yang memperlihatkan kepada kita "Ini tidak penting sekali". Dan dalam jangka panjang, memang itu tidak benar-benar penting-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi sebuah pensil yang menorehkan kebahagiaan untuk orang lain, maka jadilah penghapus yang baik untuk menghapus kesedihan orang lain. –Anonim**

**FIN**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	2. Sanguinis: Sang Populer

**Disclaimer :**

**All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Personality Plus belong to Florence Litteur.**

**Warn : Fem!Naru, OOC, Newbie, Typo(s).**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai **_**warning**_** yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan **_**fanfic**_** ini dengan tertib. Terima kasih.**

"_Excuse me excuse me!"_

"Aw!"

"Aduh!"

"Hey, hati-hati dong!"

"Oops, maaf maaf!"

Keluhan serta komplain dari para mahasiswa ramai terdengar memenuhi sepanjang koridor kampus. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak berpengaruh sedikit pun bagi seorang gadis tertentu. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang dijepit asal terlihat bergerak ke sana kemari sesuai dengan langkah yang ia ambil, sementara kedua safirnya yang jernih berbinar cerah penuh keluguan. Sesekali ia akan menoleh ke belakang dan mengucapkan maaf saat bahunya menabrak seseorang yang lewat. Tapi hal tersebut tetap tak urung membuat bibir plumnya yang merah alami terus menorehkan cengiran yang kelewat ceria.

Langkahnya yang tergolong panjang semakin dipercepat kala ia melihat ruang kelas yang ia tuju. Dengan penuh semangat, maka ia pun membuka pintu kelas itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Menyebabkan beberapa mahasiswa yang ada di dalam sana sedikit terlonjak dari kursi dan menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi yang ia timbulkan, gadis pirang itu langsung berlari untuk memeluk seorang lelaki yang terlihat cukup tenang diantara kegaduhan yang terjadi.

"Kyaaa, teme aku berhasil! Semua materi yang waktu itu kau ajarkan ternyata keluar diujian. Dengan begini kaasan tidak jadi memotong uang sakuku deh!" serunya heboh dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar dileher Sasuke erat. Tak lupa ia melompat-lompat kecil sebagai efek atas suka cita yang tengah dialami. Membuat sang Uchiha muda harus menjaga posturnya agar tetap seimbang jika tidak ingin mereka terguling ke lantai. "Semua ini berkat kau teme, terima kasih ya!"

"Dobe..."

"Kalau tidak ada kau entah bagaimana nasibku nanti."

"Dobe—" Ujar Sasuke berusaha menyela.

"Kaasan memang menyebalkan, bisa-bisanya dia mengancamku seperti itu." Oceh Naru tanpa memberikan Sasuke kesempatan.

"Dobe aku—"

"Ah, tapi tak apalah. Yang penting aku sudah berhasil. Sekarang lebih baik aku bersenang-senang dan merayakannya." Gumam Naru riang sambil meninju satu tangannya ke udara.

"Dobe—"

"Hmm, kira-kira dimana ya? Kau ada tempat yang bagus tidak teme?" Tanya Naru dengan kedua lengan yang menggelayut manja dileher Sasuke. Sementara keningnya tampak berkerut seperti tengah berpikir keras.

"Dobe lihat ke—"

"Ah aku tahu!" Serunya heboh sambil bertepuk tangan sekali. Sebuah senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajah putihnya yang kala itu tertutupi oleh make-up tipis. "Tadi Ino bilang akan ada _night festival_ didekat taman kota. Dan dia juga bilang soal— _Oh my gosh! Leather boots_ Prada yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya keluar juga! Teme, setelah ke _night festival_ kita mampir ke Ginza. Pokoknya aku harus—" Naru tak bisa lagi menyelesaikan perkataannya saat bibir tipis Sasuke membungkam miliknya secara paksa. Membuat sang gadis Namikaze beserta seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di sana terkejut bukan main. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan sampai ada yang menganga lebar.

"Lihat ke depan." Perintah Sasuke singkat setelah melepaskan ciuman 10 detik mereka. Tak ia gubris reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya atas ulah yang barusan ia buat. Toh Naru adalah kekasihnya, jadi terserah dia mau diapakan.

Masih dengan wajah yang merona dan napas tersengal, Naru pun mengikuti perintah Sasuke tanpa protes. Kedua alisnya tampak bertaut bingung saat menangkap sosok pria berambut silver yang berada di depan meja dosen. "Lho, kok Kakashi-sensei ada di sini?" Tanya Naru dengan nada sedikit kurang terima. Hmm, masih tidak sadar akan situasi mungkin.

Mendengar respon Naru yang tampak terganggu, Kakashi pun hanya tertawa ringan dibalik maskernya. _"Morning Naru-chan, how lovely and sweet you look today."_ Komentar Kakashi dengan mata terpejam membentuk huruf 'u'. Dan nyatanya ia memang tak mengada-ngada. Dengan v-neck dress di atas lutut berwarna kuning cerah ditambah hiasan pita putih pada bagian pinggang. Menjadikan penampilan Naru hari ini sungguh sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Dobe, aku sedang ada mata kuliah." Jelas Sasuke datar menghiraukan komentar sang dosen. Naru tertegun sejenak. Dialihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka yang saat itu dipadati oleh sekitar 20 orang mahasiswa. Dengan berbagai rupa dan ekspresi yang berbeda namun tetap fokus kesatu titik, yaitu dirinya dan Sasuke. Kedua safir Naru yang jernih terlihat berkedip beberapa kali sambil bergantian menatap Sasuke, Kakashi dan para mahasiswa lain. Seolah tengah memproses informasi yang baru ia terima.

Sampai beberapa detik kemudian...

"Uumm, _sorry?_" Gumam Naru sambil mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya saat sadar akan situasi. Membuat seisi kelas langsung dipenuhi gelak tawa dan kembali gaduh. Kakashi selaku dosen hanya tertawa pelan dibalik masker yang kerap ia gunakan. Sementara Sasuke?

Lelaki tampan itu langsung menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan tatapan tajam ala Uchiha yang begitu menusuk. Membuat Naru tanpa sadar langsung meringis sambil beringsut mundur. Hanya ada satu pikiran yang mencuat diotaknya saat ini. Ia-dalam-masalah-besar.

**Lesson 1:** Orang sanguinis sangat senang bercerita hingga terkadang sulit dihentikan. Dalam hal bicara pun mereka juga sangat antusias dan ekspresif.

"Ohayou Naru-senpai."

"Ohayou."

"Hai Naru."

"Hai."

"Wah, tumben kau tepat waktu. Pertanda badai besar nih."

"Hahaha, sial kau."

"Naru-chan manis deh hari ini."

"Makasih senpai~"

"Hey, Naru. Nanti siang jangan lupa ya!"

"Oke, sms aja pokoknya."

Naru terus mengulum senyum dan membalas sapaan dari para mahasiswa yang ia temui. Baik itu dari kalangan adik kelas, seangkatan, maupun kakak kelas. Langkahnya terlihat santai dan begitu rileks. Seolah sangat menikmati perjalanan yang ia lalui sepanjang koridor kampus. Sesekali ia akan berhenti sejenak dan menghampiri sekelompok mahasiswa yang memanggilnya. Entah itu hanya untuk mengobrol ringan, bersenda gurau atau pun sekedar bergosip.

"Aduh, aku duluan ya. Sasuke sudah mulai ngomel nih, bye!" Ucap Naru sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan berlari dengan terburu-buru.

"Bye, Naru."

"Sampai nanti."

"Jangan lupa kembalikan majalahku besok!"

"Salam buat Sasuke ya."

"Oke!"

**Lesson 2:** Selalu jadi pusat perhatian dan memiliki kepribadian yang menyenangkan adalah ciri utama seorang sanguinis. Mereka memiliki kharisma alami yang dapat menarik orang sekitar kepadanya.

Naru mencebilkan bibirnya imut saat melihat sosok tampan sang kekasih yang tengah duduk rileks sambil membaca buku. Kedua safir bulatnya menyipit tajam seolah mencoba untuk mengintimidasi Sasuke. Namun tentu saja hal tersebut tak berefek bagi lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu. Alih-alih menakutkan, justru tatapan Naru terbilang imut dan membuat gemas. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sasuke sangat bersyukur karena dilahirkan sebagai seorang Uchiha, jika tidak pasti mereka berdua akan berakhir di atas ranjang sekarang.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Naru singkat bersamaan dengan terlemparnya sapu yang baru sepuluh menit lalu ia gunakan. Seorang Naru menyapu? Yeah, sangat sulit dipercaya memang. Tapi jika mengingat siapa dalang dibalik fenomena aneh ini maka hal tersebut sangatlah masuk akal.

Sasuke melepas kacamata baca yang ia gunakan. Kedua oniksnya yang tajam semakin menyipit seolah mengecek hasil 'kerja' Naru terhadap kamarnya sendiri. Ranjang? Ceklis. Meja nakas? Ceklis. Karpet? Ceklis. Meja belajar? Ceklis. Lemari? Ceklis.

Hmm, kalau untuk standarnya sih memang masih sangat jauh. Tapi kalau untuk standar Naru ya bolehlah.

"Hn, setidaknya ini 'sedikit' lebih baik dari yang pertama." Gumam Sasuke cuek sambil bertopang dagu. Mengabaikan wajah Naru yang memerah kesal dengan sebuah perempatan siku-siku yang muncul dikeningnya.

"Sekarang berikan jaketku." Perintah Sasuke sebelum Naru berkata macam-macam. Tangan kirinya sudah dalam posisi menengadah, seolah menagih sesuatu. Membuat ekspresi kesal sang kekasih langsung lenyap dan tergantikan oleh raut gugup.

Naru menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebulir keringat dingin mengalir dan menuruni kulit pelipisnya yang putih. "Umm, bisakah nanti saja teme? Aku lelah kalau harus mengambilnya sekarang." Keluh Naru berusaha mencari alasan.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat dengan elegan. Feeling Uchiha-nya mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. "Aku mau sekarang." Ucapnya dingin tak terbantahkan. Kali ini Naru menelan ludah gugup. Aduh, bagaimana nih?

Melihat Naru yang hanya diam mematung, maka Sasuke pun meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan beranjak ke arah lemari. "Waaa! Teme kau mau apa?!" teriak Naru panik. Dihalaunya tubuh tinggi sang Uchiha dengan tubuh pendeknya yang hanya mencapai bahu lelaki itu.

"Apalagi? Tentu saja mengambil jaketku." Jawab Sasuke simpel yang membuat kepanikan Naru meningkat puluhan kali lipat.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi—"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke risih saat Naru mulai menarik kemeja putihnya kuat-kuat dari belakang.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naru sambil membuang muka. Kedua tangannya kini ia silangkan di depan dada dengan posisi yang terkesan agak kaku. Sekarang tingkat kecurigaan Sasuke semakin bertambah. Ia yakin pasti kekasihnya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Mengabaikan sikap Naru, Sasuke pun mendengus kecil. Kaki panjangnya kembali ia langkahkan ke arah lemari besar milik Naru. "H-Hey, waaa! Apa yang kau lakukan teme!" pekik Naru dengan tangan yang sudah mencengkram bagian belakang kemeja Sasuke lagi. Bahkan kedua kakinya ia jadikan tumpuan untuk menghentikan niatan Sasuke membuka lemari. Namun sekuat apapun ia melawan, nyatanya tubuh mungilnya bukanlah tandingan bagi sang Uchiha. Dengan mudahnya Sasuke terus berjalan, menyeret Naru yang berada di belakang tanpa merasa terganggu sedikit pun.

SET!

BRAK!

BRUGH!

Pintu lemari sudah dibuka. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat disambut oleh longsoran baju, selimut, sepatu, aksesoris rambut, bahkan... buku! Yang kini sudah tercecer berantakan dan tercampur di atas karpet kamar.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Sasuke. Dialihkan tatapannya pada Naru yang tengah meringis bersalah. "Ini yang kau sebut 'bersih-bersih'?" Sindir Sasuke dingin dengan tatapan menghina.

Naru menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Terlihat sangat tidak senang dengan nada bicara Sasuke. "Tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang. Kaunya saja yang tidak dengar." Kilah Naru seakan tidak mau kalah.

Sebisa mungkin Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tak memijit pelipisnya. "Lima menit." Ucap lelaki itu tiba-tiba. Matanya tampak terpejam dengan nada tegas yang terkontrol sempurna. "Lebih dari itu, jangan harap akan ada ramen selama satu bulan ke depan."

"A-Apa?! Kau tidak—"

"4 menit 59 detik."

"Arrgh! Iya deh iya!"

**Lesson 3:** Mereka yang sanguinis sangat sulit untuk bisa rapi dan disiplin.

Naru menatap layar ponselnya dalam diam. Keningnya tampak berkerut dalam dengan alis yang bertaut. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu Sasuke menghubunginya untuk memberitahu sesuatu. Dan ia dengan semangat penuh mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah, apa yang baru Naru iyakan tadi?

Duh, tadi si teme bilang apa sih? Sungutnya kesal. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada dengan pandangan lurus ke bawah. Tidak memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui.

'Anikiku yang menetap di Amerika akan datang ke sini. Nanti akan kupertemukan kau dengan dia. Namanya—'

Ukh, siapa ya namanya? Kesal Naru frustasi sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya yang dijepit asal. Membuat mahkota indah itu jadi sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri.

Hisagi?

Ah, bukan.

Imachi?

Tidak, tidak.

Kimchi?

Pfft, kenapa jadi nyasar ke makanan Korea? Eh, tapi lucu juga sih kedengerannya. Uchiha Kimchi, hahaha!

"Arrgh, siapa sih namanya?"

BRUGH!

"Aw!" Ringis Naru ketika dirinya menghantam sesuatu yang solid namun lembut disaat bersamaan.

"Ah, maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara berat dari arah atas. Membuat Naru terpaksa harus mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka yang cukup jauh.

Tampan.

Adalah kesan pertama Naru saat melihat pria dihadapannya. Kulit putih bak porselin, sepasang oniks yang tajam, rambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda rendah, ditambah dua buah garis yang mirip kerutan disisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Menjadikan sosok pria tanpa nama ini terlihat begitu dewasa dan berkharisma. Tapi tunggu, kenapa _feature_-nya tampak tidak asing ya?

Kayak pernah lihat deh, tapi dimana ya? Gumam Naru dalam hati seraya mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Atau tepatnya... 'seseorang' yang memiliki ciri fisik hampir sama dengan pria tampan ini.

'Bah! Tidak penting!' putusnya masa bodoh karena tak mau ambil pusing.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria itu memastikan sekali lagi.

Sadar bahwa dirinya sempat melamun, maka Naru segera meminta maaf, "Ah iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf karena sudah menabrak Anda, umm..."

"Itachi." Jawab pria dengan stelan jas hitam Armany tersebut seolah dapat menebak jalan pikiran Naru.

Safir Naru membulat lucu. Ia bahkan tak berkedip sedikit pun saat sang pria mulai memperkenalkan diri.

Itachi?

"Wah, nama yang bagus— err maksudku, maaf karena sudah menabrak Anda Itachi-san." Ulang Naru sekali lagi. Kali ini ia sedikit membungkukkan badan pertanda ia sangat menyesal atas sikap cerobohnya barusan. Padahal Sasuke sudah berulang-kali mengajarkan padanya untuk menjaga sikap, tapi tetap saja ia lupa. Untunglah kekasih menyebalkannya itu sedang tak ada di sini, kalau tidak sudah pasti ia akan diceramahi panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sekarang. Tunggu, bukannya itu rumus untuk menghitung volume balok ya? Kenapa jadi mikir matematika? Issh! Ini semua pasti gara-gara teme sialan itu yang selalu mencekokiku rumus! Omel Naru dalam hati sambil menggembungkan pipi. Tak sadar bahwa Itachi tengah memperhatikan tingkahnya sejak tadi.

'Gadis yang manis.' Komentar Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa. Dan tolong jangan terlalu sungkan kepadaku." Ujar Itachi ramah yang membuat sebuah senyum lebar tersungging manis diwajah Naru.

"Ah, baiklah!" Seru Naru riang dengan kedua safir yang terlihat berbinar cerah. "Umm, kalau boleh aku tahu, Itachi-san sedang apa di sini?" Mulai Naru membuka percakapan. Jika biasanya kebanyakan orang akan menghindari percakapan dengan orang asing, justru ia tidak. Sifat dasarnya yang memang selalu ingin tahu menyebabkan dirinya sangat '_welcome'_ terhadap siapapun. Bahkan dengan orang asing yang baru beberapa menit lalu dikenalnya.

"Aku sedang mencari otoutoku. Kebetulan diktat kuliahnya tertinggal di rumah."

"Ooh, fakultas apa memang?"

"Ilmu Politik dan Hukum."

"Wah, kalau gitu sama! Teme juga— err, maksudku pacarku juga difakultas itu." Ralat Naru cepat yang membuat Itachi terkekeh.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Padahal sih tampang kece, tapi kelakuannya benar-benar menyebalkan!" Gerutu Naru panjang lebar yang tanpa sadar mengundang tawa pelan dari Itachi. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana bareng? Kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin menemui te— pacarku." Ralat Naru sekali lagi. Hampir saja ia keceplosan menyebut pacar sendiri teme.

Lagi, tawa Itachi kembali terdengar. Entah kenapa ia tak pernah bosan melihat tingkah gadis polos dihadapannya. "Boleh."

"Waaa, asik! Kalau gitu nanti Itachi-san akan kukenalkan pada pacarku. Pertama kali lihat pasti Itachi-san bakal kesal, soalnya dia itu—" Dan sepanjang jalan Naru pun terus berceloteh riang. Sementara Itachi selaku pendengar hanya tersenyum tipis dan sesekali tertawa pelan saat Naru menceritakan hal-hal lucu.

"Teme~!" Sapa Naru saat ia dengan sadisnya langsung melompat ke atas punggung Sasuke.

BRUGH!

"Dobe, sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan pernah melakukan itu." Ujar Sasuke datar dengan kedua tangan yang telah ia posisikan di belakang lutut Naru. Seakan telah terbiasa dengan tingkah sang kekasih yang tergolong ekstrim itu.

"Aaah, sejak dulu punggungmu memang yang paling enak teme..." Balas Naru tanpa menggubris peringatan sang Uchiha sedikit pun. Dengan seenaknya ia justru semakin menyamankan diri dipunggung kokoh Sasuke yang menurutnya adalah tempat ternyaman kedua. Beruntung bagi Naru karena Sasuke memiliki refleks yang cepat serta tubuh yang cukup berotot, sehingga dapat dengan mudah menangkapnya. Bayangkan saja kalau tubuh Sasuke seperti Rock Lee, entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukan operasi tulang punggung.

"Oh iya, teme! Tadi di tengah jalan menuju ke sini aku dapat teman baru lho. Orangnya menyenangkan deh, dia—"

"Dasar dobe, lagi-lagi kau berkenalan dengan orang asing yang belum jelas identitasnya 'kan?" Potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Naru mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu gadisnya hampir kena hipnotis karena berkenalan dengan orang asing di tengah jalan. Sekarang sudah diulangi lagi. Hhh... nampaknya Naru tak pernah mengenal istilah 'belajar dari pengalaman'.

"Issh, tapi yang ini beda!" Protes Naru bersikeras. Kedua tangannya yang semula melingkar manis dileher Sasuke kini beralih mengguncang bahu sang Uchiha yang kala itu terbalut kemeja hitam.

"Terserah." Balas Sasuke tak acuh.

Naru merengut. Dicebilkan bibirnya sambil menatap rambut hitam Sasuke penuh kesal. "Teme menyebalkan!"

"Jangan begitu otouto, Naru-chan 'kan hanya mencoba untuk berteman." Sela sebuah suara kalem yang menginterupsi perdebatan mereka.

"Ah, Itachi-nii!" Seru Naru tersenyum lebar begitu melihat sosok Itachi. "Nah teme, ini dia orang yang ku—"

"Aniki?"

EH?

"Wah, jadi gadis ini yang sering diceritakan kaasan ditelepon. Tak kusangka calon adik iparku akan semanis ini."

Aniki? Calon adik ipar? Tanya Naru membeo. Sungguh ia sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk akan apa yang sedang berlangsung.

Sasuke menurunkan Naru perlahan dari punggungnya dan menghadapkan gadis Namikaze itu pada Itachi. "Dobe, dia ini anikiku yang kuceritakan ditelepon tadi. Uchiha Itachi, kau ingat?"

Naru menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Membuat sang Uchiha bungsu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia baru ingat kalau Naru tak pernah bagus dalam menghafal nama orang. Terlebih orang asing yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Dan Sasuke pribadi memang belum pernah menunjukkan foto atau apapun yang memperlihatkan rupa sang kakak.

"Halo Naru-chan. Senang bertemu denganmu."

**Lesson 3: **Tidak pernah ada kata orang asing bagi seorang sanguinis. Karena hanya dengan mengucapkan 'halo' saja Anda sudah bisa menjadi teman mereka. Namun jangan pernah sekalipun meminta mereka untuk mengingat nama atau alamat. Karena mereka tergolong orang yang pelupa dan lebih tertarik pada warna.

"Teme, masih lama tidak?"

"Hn."

"Kalau sekarang?"

"..."

"Teme~?"

"Dobe, carilah kesibukanmu sendiri." Jawab Sasuke jengah sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya. Tugas metodologi penelitiannya saja sudah cukup menguras otak. Ditambah dengan keluhan Naru yang hampir tiap lima menit sekali ia dengar. Sungguh kepalanya serasa mau pecah sekarang.

"Tidak bisa teme~ Ino lagi liburan ke Paris, Sakura sedang praktek di rumah sakit, Hinata sibuk mengurus acara amal..." Dan Naru pun terus mengoceh selama lima menit tanpa henti. "Gaara sedang mengurus persiapan untuk calon ketua BEM dan Shikamaru tidak mau kuganggu karena ingin tidur seharian." Terangnya memasang wajah kesal, digulingkan tubuh mungilnya ke sana dan kemari di atas ranjang _king size_ milik Sasuke. Membuat ranjang bersprei biru dongker yang semula rapi itu jadi berantakan karena ulahnya. "Fuh, mereka benar-benar tega. Membiarkanku sendirian tanpa teman." Keluh Naru sambil mendengus. Dipeluknya guling Sasuke erat-erat hingga menutupi separuh wajah. "Teme, kau sudah selesai belum?"

Siiing...

"Teme?"

Aneh, kok sepi-sepi saja sih?

Merasa sedikit janggal, Naru pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah meja belajar Sasuke. Kosong. Kemana Uchiha muda itu? Lima menit yang lalu masih ada di sana. Tapi sekejap mata langsung hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Oh _great_, sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian tanpa teman. Apa yang harus ia lakukan di dalam kamar seluas ini?

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, bahkan hampir tak bersuara. Gelap. Setahunya Naru phobia dengan kegelapan. Tapi kenapa gadis itu membiarkan lampu kamar ini mati? Tangan pucat Sasuke meraba saklar lampu yang sudah ia hafal letaknya.

PATS!

Cahaya putih kini menyinari seisi ruangan. Oniks Sasuke segera bergerak untuk mencari sosok gadis pirang cerewet yang begitu ia cintai. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan hingga retinanya menangkap sebuah gundukan kecil yang tertutupi _bed cover_ di atas ranjang. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Sasuke mendekati gundukan kecil tersebut. Gundukan yang ia yakini berisi sosok mungil sang kekasih.

Dibukanya _bed cover_ yang menyelimuti Naru hingga sebatas dada secara perlahan. Memperlihatkan sosok sang kekasih dalam balutan _sweater_ putih yang tengah tertidur menyamping. Oniks Sasuke sedikit melembut saat menatap Naru sedang memeluk dua buah guling yang ditumpuk. Membuat gadis Namikaze itu tampak menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihat.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri ditepian ranjang. Jemarinya perlahan bergerak untuk mengelus wajah putih Naru dengan lembut.

'Kalau sedang tidur begini dia terlihat begitu angelic. Tapi... kalau sudah bangun seperti iblis kecil yang sulit dikendalikan.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati seraya tersenyum tipis.

Ia dekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah Naru, bermaksud untuk mengecup dahi gadis itu.

KREK!

Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar suara benda yang tak sengaja ia tekan.

"Ini 'kan..." Rubik miliknya. Kenapa bisa ada di sini?

Lelaki tampan itu menatap rubik yang hampir setengah jadi dan wajah tidur Naru secara bergantian. Astaga, jangan-jangan Naru sejak tadi menunggunya sambil memainkan rubik. Padahal kekasihnya itu paling anti dengan mainan rumit yang membutuhkan logika seperti ini.

"Dasar dobe." Bisik Sasuke lirih sebelum mengecup kening Naru. Gadis Namikaze itu tampak menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya sebelum membuka mata.

"Unng~ teme?" Tanya Naru dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Disandarkan tubuhnya pada _headboard_ ranjang sebelum mengucek mata beberapa kali. "Tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

"Sudah boleh main?" Tanya Naru polos yang tak pelak membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke pelan. "Apapun yang kau inginkan." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naru dengan sayang. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, kedua mata Naru yang semula masih setengah terpejam langsung terbuka lebar.

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu tunggu apalagi, ayo kita bersiap!" Seru Naru heboh dan segera menyeret Sasuke keluar kamar. Sementara sang Uchiha sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena gadis enerjiknya telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

**Lesson 4:** Orang sanguinis cenderung suka mengeluh dan benci akan kesendirian. Bagi mereka, teman adalah hal mutlak yang sangat diperlukan. Mereka juga tampak naif dan polos, serta mempunyai kesederhanaan kekanak-kanakan yang terbawa sampai usia dewasa.

"Pokoknya aku akan tetap pergi." Ucap Naru bersikeras. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada dengan tatapan menantang.

Dari atas kursi yang tengah ia duduki, Sasuke melirik Naru sekilas. Meski posturnya terbilang santai namun hal tersebut tetap tak mengurangi kesan tegas yang ia miliki. "Tidak."

Kini safir jernih itu menyipit tajam. "Kalau aku tetap pergi?"

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya." Kata Sasuke mengingatkan. Suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan mengancam. Dan nyatanya memang benar, ia tengah mengancam kekasih cantiknya itu untuk mencegah tindakan gilanya.

"Tapi teme, aku sudah lama menantikan Ginza Fashion Week ini. Semua karya dari perancang busana dunia favoritku ada di sana."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ino saja boleh pergi, masa aku tidak!"

"Selesaikan tugasmu dulu baru kau kuizinkan."

"Aaah, soal itu sih gam—"

"Selesaikan. Sekarang." Titah Sasuke tak terbantahkan.

Wajah Naru memerah menahan kesal. Kelihatan sekali ia tidak menyukai sedikit pun perintah Sasuke. Oh, yang benar saja. Memang sejak kapan ia suka diperintah?

"Barusan kau memerintahku?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke balik yang malah semakin menyulut amarah Naru berkali lipat.

"Teme menyebalkan! Aku benci!" teriak Naru keras hingga terngiang keseluruh ruang kelas yang mereka tempati. Dibantingnya pintu kelas dengan kasar sebelum lari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Naru berhenti di salah satu taman yang berada di kampus. Ternyata pegal juga berlari seperti tadi. Bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar sudah berlari sampai sejauh ini. Gadis Namikaze itu mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku taman yang dibentuk menyerupai batang pohon. Nampaknya tidak ada salahnya juga ia beristirahat sebentar. Toh jarak antara gedung fakultas Sasuke dan taman ini cukup jauh.

"Teme benar-benar menyebalkan! Hanya karena tugas sepele itu saja aku tidak boleh pergi." Gerutu Naru sambil mendengus. Namun di tengah kekesalannya tersebut tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, apa itu?" Tanyanya ketika menangkap sebuah stand yang berada tidak jauh dari taman utama kampus. "Tunggu dulu, bukannya itu Hinata ya?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Ah benar, itu dia! Sedang apa dia di sana?" Penasaran, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata, kau sedang apa?"

"Oh, hai Naru-chan." Sapa Hinata lesu saat Naru berdiri di depan stan yang ia dan teman-teman satu jurusannya dirikan. "Seperti yang kau lihat, kami sedang menggelar bazaar buku untuk acara amal." Terang Hinata menjelaskan. Sementara Naru hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi. "Tapi sepertinya teman-teman mahasiswa kurang tertarik dengan buku sejarah dan tema-tema yang berbau kolosal." Tangan Naru mengangkat salah satu buku yang ada di atas meja dan menurunkannya kembali. Meringis saat melihat judul yang tertera dan betapa tebal halamannya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Hinata jadi lesu begitu. Jangankan buku-buku sejarah seperti ini, diktat kuliah saja tidak pernah Naru baca kalau bukan karena paksaan Sasuke.

Di tengah pemikirannya mengenai buku, tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di otak Naru.

"Mungkin... aku bisa sedikit membantu."

Pernyataan Naru barusan kontan saja membuat Hinata, Kiba dan kawan-kawannya mendongak serempak ke arah gadis enerjik itu.

"Kau yakin Naru-chan?" Tanya Hinata saat Naru telah menjelaskan seluruh rencananya.

"Positive!" Sahut Naru percaya diri. "Yang lain bagaimana?" Tanyanya seraya meminta pendapat.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan, aku ikut deh!" Jawab Kiba bersemangat.

"Aku juga, aku juga!"

"Hey, aku juga mau!"

"Jangan lupakan aku!"

Dalam sekejap semangat para mahasiswa tersebut langsung bergejolak. Mereka yang ditengah-tengah sempat _down_ dan lesu, seketika pulih kembali dan mendapat kepercayaan diri mereka lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Sejak tadi ia berusaha menghubungi Naru namun gadis itu tak menjawab panggilannya juga. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah soal _fashion week_ itu.

"Apa kau lihat Naru?" Tanya Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kali pada beberapa orang mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya."

Haaah, kemana sebenarnya gadis keras kepala itu?

"Kalau Naru-chan sih tadi kulihat lari ke arah taman utama." Jawab Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sasuke. Alih-alih terkejut atau berteriak, Sasuke justru dengan gesit langsung berlari ke arah yang dimaksud. "Wah, semangat sekali."

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke terengah saat melihat kerumunan orang yang berkumpul di dekat taman utama kampus.

"Ah, Sa-Sasuke-senpai?"

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"A-Ah, iya. Para mahasiswa jurusan Sejarah sedang melakukan drama musikal kolosal."

Drama musikal?

Merasa penasaran, akhirnya Sasuke pun menyusup ke dalam kerumunan tersebut. Begitu ia tiba dibarisan terdepan, oniksnya menangkap sosok sang kekasih tengah mengenakan kimono khas para putri raja. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang biasa dijepit asal, kini digelung rapi dengan jepit perak berornamen naga. Selain itu warna kimono yang putih bersih dengan motif sakura terlihat begitu pas ditubuh mungilnya.

Dengan begitu anggun Naru menari di atas jalan beraspal halus itu. Layaknya seorang putri raja zaman dulu. Digerakkan tangannya dengan gemulai mengikuti petikan irama koto yang dimainkan Hinata, sementara bibir plumnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sasuke tertegun selama beberapa saat. Bukan, ia bukannya tertegun karena suara merdu Naru, melainkan pada antusiasme dari para mahasiswa yang menyaksikan pertunjukan tersebut. Mata mereka tak pernah lepas menatap gadisnya dengan sebuah senyum gembira. Bahkan sayup-sayup Sasuke dapat mendengar suara tawa dari arah penonton saat Naru tidak sengaja tersandung kimononya sendiri.

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari sekeliling membuat Sasuke tersadar dari pikirannya. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Naru sedang tersenyum sumringah. Melambaikan kedua tangannya ke udara seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda pun dilakukan para pemain yang lain. Senyum cerah terus menghiasi wajah mereka saat para penonton menyambut pertunjukan dengan meriah.

"Naru-chan, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, tapi... terima kasih banyak. Berkat dirimu banyak mahasiswa yang jadi tertarik untuk membeli buku kami." Ucap Hinata menahan haru.

Naru menggeleng, senyuman lebar yang terkesan polos tersungging dibibirnya. "Bukan aku, tapi kita semualah yang melakukannya." Kata Naru memegang kedua tangan Hinata. Membuat gadis Hyuuga tersebut langsung menitikan air mata.

"Aku baru tahu dobe sepertimu bisa akting."

"Teme?!" seru Naru begitu safirnya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Ia angkat kimononya sebatas lutut sebelum kemudian berlari menghambur kepelukan Sasuke. "Kau menontonku?" Tanyanya semangat dengan kedua tangan yang kini ia posisikan dibahu sang Uchiha. Seakan lupa dengan amarahnya terhadap Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, permainanku bagus 'kan?"

"Hn, tidak buruk untuk seorang amatiran." Komentar Sasuke datar yang membuat Naru tersenyum. "Kalau bagian yang tersandung kimono itu tidak dihitung." Lanjutnya yang membuat senyuman itu lenyap dan tergantikan dengan raut kesal.

"Jadi kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengejekku?" Balasnya sedikit jengkel. Namun dihiraukan begitu saja oleh Sasuke bagai angin lalu. "Itu apa?" Tanya Naru saat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari balik almamaternya. Penasaran, ia pun segera merebut amplop itu dari tangan Sasuke dan membukanya dengan cepat. "Waaa! Ini 'kan tiket ke Ginza Fashion Week! Ini buatku teme?"

"Hanya kalau kau berjanji akan menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu setelah itu." Jelas Sasuke seraya memberi tatapan peringatan kepada Naru. Membuat gadis Namikaze itu tak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Sasuke seerat yang ia bisa.

"Kyaaa! Teme kau memang yang terbaik~!"

**Lesson 5:** Orang sanguinis seringkali melalaikan kewajiban dan membuat dalih. Namun mereka memiliki kemampuan alami yang bisa mempesona orang lain untuk ikut bekerja dan bergabung bersama mereka lewat ide kreatif dan inovatif yang spontan ia cetuskan.

**-Sanguinis yang** **Populer** laksana seorang Peterpan, sang pangeran yang tiap kali merasa bahagia jika mendapatkan kekuatan, dan akan bersedih jika kehilangan kekuatannya. Mereka tertawa, mengoceh dan senang bersama orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift of God, which is why we call it 'the present'. – Bil Keane**_

**FIN**

**A/N: **Quote yang di atas saya ambil karena saya merasa itu sangat pas dengan karakter seorang sanguinis. Mereka yang selalu tampak riang, lugu dan naif. Yang selalu menganggap bahwa tiap detik dalam hidupnya adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan harus dinikmati semaksimal mungkin. By the way, ada yang sanguiniskah di sini? 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	3. Melankolis: Sang Perfeksionis

**Disclaimer :**

**All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Personality Plus belong to Florence Litteur.**

**Warn : Fem!Naru, OOC, Newbie, Typo(s).**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai **_**warning**_** yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan **_**fanfic**_** ini dengan tertib. Terima kasih.**

Salah satu pintu dikediaman Namikaze masih nampak tertutup rapat. Sebuah papan kayu persegi bercat ivory tergantung pada pintu berbahan _fancy wood_ tersebut. Membuat tampilan pintu terkesan begitu elegan dan apik. Pada papan itu, kita dapat melihat sederet nama yang diukir dengan detail menggunakan huruf katakana. Naru, adalah nama yang terukir pada papan kayu indah itu. Membuat siapapun yang melihat pastinya akan langsung mengetahui identitas si pemilik kamar.

Dari balik pintu, kita dapat menemukan sebuah kamar bernuansa putih dan biru laut yang memberi kesan kalem. Bagaimana tidak, dari mulai lantai kayu yang seluruhnya tertutupi karpet bulu berwarna putih. Langit-langit kamar yang dilukis sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai gumpalan awan. Sebuah ranjang ukuran _jack size_ dengan sprei biru motif polkadot yang telah ditata sedemikian apik disudut kiri kamar. Dua buah bantal serta sebuah guling yang ditumpuk rapi di atasnya. Kemudian selimut berwarna senada yang dilipat tak kalah rapi pada ujung ranjang.

Diseberang tempat tidur, sebuah lemari _built-in_ tiga pintu berdiri dengan gagah. Nampak disisinya sebuah meja rias, lengkap dengan berbagai kosmetik serta cermin berdiri mendampingi. Tak jauh dari ujung tempat tidur, terdapat sebuah rak buku yang didominasi oleh buku-buku bertemakan Biologi. Dari mulai buku Morfologi, Taksonomi, Fisiologi dan Genetika. Namun tak sedikit pula buku-buku di luar tema Biologi yang menghiasi rak. Seperti buku psikologi, motivasi, bahkan beberapa novel fiksi maupun nonfiksi juga dapat kita temukan di sana. Dan kesemua buku itu telah diatur sedemikian rupa berdasarkan ukuran, jenis dan abjad yang tertera. Benar-benar rapi dan apik bukan?

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara yang terdengar. Masih dalam balutan jubah mandi miliknya, Naru memunculkan diri dari balik pintu. Uap segar dari sabun dan _shampoo_ tercium begitu jelas ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi pribadinya. Dengan langkah kecil, kedua kakinya bergerak menuju kursi di depan meja rias. Bersiap-siap untuk memulai ritual kesehariannya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan berdandan sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Namun karena Naru tidak begitu menyukai _make-up_, maka ia hanya menghias wajahnya dengan bedak tipis, _lipbalm_ berwarna _peach_, serta sedikit maskara. Kemudian gadis itu mulai menyisir rambutnya yang sebelumnya telah ia keringkan dengan _hairdryer_. Serta mengikatnya menggunakan pita biru muda dengan gaya ekor kuda. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, ia pun dengan cekatan langsung mengepang rendah surai pirangnya ke arah kanan. Mengikatnya kembali dengan pita membentuk simpul, dan membiarkan kepangan yang telah sempurna itu jatuh dengan elegan di atas bahunya. Sejenak ia mengamati pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Seolah tengah memeriksa hasil kerjanya barusan.

"Uhh, sudah mulai panjang ya." Keluhnya entah pada siapa. Diambilnya gunting berukuran sedang yang ia letakkan dalam laci meja rias. Memotong poni tengahnya sedikit hingga tak menutupi mata dan menyisirnya kembali. "Nah, sempurna." Ujarnya tersenyum tipis.

Naru bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah lemari. Jemarinya yang lentik mulai memilih satu demi satu pakaian yang tergantung rapi di dalam sana. Cukup lama ia berpikir, hingga akhirnya ia pun menjatuhkan pilihan pada blus biru lengan panjang berkerah 'v' sebagai atasan, yang dipadukan dengan rok hitam spandex di atas lutut. Sementara untuk alas kaki, Naru mengenakan _wedges_ hitam 5 cm yang telah ia susun rapi di atas rak sepatu. Sejenak ia membuka tas yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajar. Sekedar mengecek ulang buku untuk mata kuliah hari ini. Usai memastikan semuanya telah lengkap, maka Naru pun menyampirkan sebuah jam tangan berwarna ivory dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Kakinya yang tengah mengenakan _wedges_ bergerak ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup rapat oleh korden putih polos. Naru menyibak korden itu dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Membiarkan udara pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar, Naru menyempatkan diri untuk kembali bercermin. Memastikan bahwa penampilannya tetap sempurna. Dapat ia lihat sepasang safir jernih itu menatapnya balik lewat cermin. Menampilkan sesosok gadis dengan wajah putih mulus tanpa cela.

Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Naru menyemprotkan parfum beraroma _citrus_ dipergelangan tangan, leher, tulang selangka dan belakang lututnya. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging indah dibibir plumnya yang tampak menggoda. Usai mematikan saklar lampu, maka gadis Namikaze itu pun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kembali.

**Lesson 1:** Seperti judulnya, menyukai kesempurnaan alias perfeksionis adalah ciri utama seorang melankolis.

"Kaasan, aku berangkat ya!" Ucap Naru sambil memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Lho, memangnya Sasuke sudah jemput?" Sahut Kushina dari arah dapur. Dihampirinya sang putri yang sudah dalam keadaan rapi sambil mengelap tangan pada celemek.

Seakan menjwab pertanyaan Kushina, tiba-tiba bunyi klakson dari arah pintu gerbang pun terdengar. "_See?_ Aku berangkat ya kaasan." Izin Naru mencium pipi sang ibu.

"Hati-hati sayang."

Masih dengan senyuman manis, Naru berjalan ke arah mobil lamborghini hitam yang terparkir di depan kediaman Namikaze. "Pagi." Sapanya lembut saat telah duduk dalam mobil _sport_ mewah itu.

"Hn." Balas sang pengemudi bernama Sasuke itu tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Naru memasang _seatbelt_ keselematan sebelum Sasuke memacu mesin mobil. Di saat sang kekasih tengah fokus menyetir, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal dan sebotol minuman dari dalam tas.

"Nih." Kata Naru sambil menaruh kotak bekal tersebut di atas _dashboard_. Sudah jadi rutinitasnya untuk melakukan hal ini setiap hari. Berpacaran dengan Sasuke selama hampir dua tahun membuat ia jadi hafal kelakuan sang kekasih. Termasuk juga kebiasaan buruk Sasuke yang tidak pernah sarapan itu. "Kau pasti belum sarapan 'kan?" Tanya Naru lembut sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Hari ini menunya onigiri dengan katsuobushi. Makanan favoritmu." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke menginjak pedal rem saat melihat rambu lalu lintas yang menyala merah. Dicomotnya sebuah onigiri dari dalam kotak bekal yang disiapkan Naru. "Bagaimana?"

"Hn, lumayan." Puji Sasuke singkat yang membuat senyum Naru terkembang indah.

"Jus tomatnya kuletakkan di sini. Nanti habiskan ya."

Kurang lebih setengah jam keduanya pun tiba di area kampus. Untunglah mereka selalu berangkat lebih pagi, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk mendapatkan lahan parkir. "Hari ini pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke usai mengunci pintu mobil.

Alih-alih menjawab, Naru malah menahan kedua bahu Sasuke. "Sasuke, menunduk sebentar deh." Perintahnya yang otomatis membuat lelaki tampan itu terpaksa harus diam dan menurut. "Ada debu dibajumu." Ucapnya setelah mengusap T-shirt putih sang Uchiha dibagian dada. "Nah, beres."

"Tadi bilang apa?" Lanjut Naru sambil membenarkan kerah baju Sasuke yang menurutnya masih kurang rapi.

Usai mengucapkan terima kasih singkat, Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya. "Pulang jam berapa nanti?"

"Umm... sekitar jam 4-an kok." Jawab gadis itu yang direspon Sasuke dengan anggukan.

"Tunggu di tempat biasa, jam 5 aku baru keluar kelas."

"Oh, baiklah."

**Lesson 2: **Orang Melankolis yang Sempurna sangat memperhatikan orang lain dan peka terhadap keperluan mereka. Terlebih kepada orang-orang yang mereka anggap dekat.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya salah seorang rekan Naru yang tergabung dalam kepengurusan BEM Fakultas. Lima menit yang lalu mereka baru saja menyelesaikan rapat untuk membahas salah satu proker yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi. Meski rapat telah usai, namun hampir seluruh panitia masih berada di dalam ruang rapat dan membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil sesuai divisinya. Mendiskusikan hal apa saja yang masih kurang serta solusi terbaik jika ada masalah yang belum _clear_. Entah itu berkaitan dengan anggaran, sosialisasi, maupun kematangan isi acara. Mengingat proker ini termasuk _event_ tahunan yang cukup besar, maka kesiapan serta kerja sama dari seluruh panitia sangatlah dibutuhkan.

Safir jernih Naru membaca proposal yang ia terima dengan serius. Sesekali dahinya akan berkerut seperti terganggu akan sesuatu. Kalau dihitung sudah hampir dua tahun ia menjabat sebagai sekretaris utama fakultas. Sehingga dalam hal surat-menyurat, proposal, laporan kegiatan maupun laporan pertanggung jawaban adalah makanan kesehariannya. Dan biasanya dalam setiap proker tersebut, ketua pelaksana selalu menunjuknya sebagai sekretaris kegiatan. Mengingat ketekunan serta ketelitiannya yang bahkan melebihi seorang sekretaris BEM Universitas. Namun tampaknya akan ada sedikit pengecualian di sini. Entah karena hal apa, tiba-tiba saja ketua pelaksana kegiatan menunjuk ia sebagai kadiv humas untuk kepanitian kali ini.

"Tadi sudah kutunjukkan sama ketuplak. Katanya ini sudah oke." Tambah rekan Naru lagi yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari sang gadis Namikaze.

"Kalimat dibagian pendahuluan ini agak sedikit rancu. Untuk tujuan lebih baik dibuat satu paragraf supaya lebih efektif. Spasi, margin dan tanda baca tolong diperhatikan lagi. Usahakan halamannya jangan terlalu tebal dan membuat jenuh. Lalu anggaran pengeluaran sebaiknya jangan dibuat terlalu rinci seperti ini, jatuhnya malah terkesan bertele-tele. Kemudian ini juga—" Dan Naru terus mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya panjang lebar yang membuat orang dihadapannya terbengong. "—kategori sponsor dibuat tabel saja supaya lebih mudah dibaca. Lalu pada bagian paket sponsor tolong dibuat kolom khusus untuk perusahaan medioker agar mereka bisa tahu kontrapersi yang akan mereka dapat. Dan mengingat ini adalah proposal untuk sponsor, lebih cepat penyelesaian akan jauh lebih baik. Karena paling tidak batas waktu pengajuan proposal ke perusahaan adalah 2 bulan. Tapi kalau untuk perusahaan besar ya mungkin bisa memakan waktu hingga 4-5 bulan." Tambah Naru lagi tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi orang dihadapannya yang langsung _blank_ seketika. "Sejauh ini itu saja. Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?"

"Err, kontra— apa tadi?"

**Lesson 3: **Karena standarnya yang terlalu tinggi, maka sangat sulit untuk membuat orang melankolis merasa puas.

Naru tengah membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya setelah mata kuliah kedua dihari itu berakhir. Sebagian mahasiswa telah keluar dari kelas dan menuju cafetaria untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka yang lelah. Mengingat selang waktu untuk jadwal mata kuliah yang berikutnya masih ada satu jam, jadi mengapa tidak dimanfaatkan untuk makan dan beristirahat?

Di tengah kegiatan membereskan buku, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Naru-chan, pinjam catatan statistikmu ya." Ah, rupanya Ino. Ia pikir siapa tadi.

"Memang punyamu kenapa?" Tanya Naru penasaran. Memang sih, Ino bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mencatat. Tapi untuk mata kuliah statistik kali ini justru Ino sangat rajin mencatat kok. Yaah, meski alasan dibalik kerajinan Ino itu hanya karena dosen mata kuliah statistik mereka yang tampan, muda dan masih _single_. Tapi kenapa tidak jika efeknya bisa sebagus ini? Terlebih nilai rata-rata kelas mereka juga cukup terdongkrak berkat cara mengajar sang dosen yang jenaka dan selalu segar untuk dilihat. Membuat paradigma mahasiswa yang sebelumnya sangat benci terhadap mata kuliah yang hanya berisikan sederet angka serta simbol rumit itu jadi berbeda dan menyenangkan.

'Diberkatilah kau Kakashi-sensei.'

"Ketumpahan tinta Sai." Dengus Ino jengkel. Bahkan Naru dapat melihat perempatan siku-siku besar didahi gadis _blonde_ itu. Entah Naru harus ikut prihatin atau tertawa. Disatu sisi ia agak kasihan dengan Ino, karena bagaimanapun mata kuliah statistik itu sangat penting sebagai acuan dalam pembuatan skripsi nanti. Tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa lucu karena ulah Sai yang menurutnya sedikit tidak wajar. Memangnya Sai tidak bisa membedakan antara kanvas dan buku catatan apa?

"Mungkin Sai cemburu?" Komentar Naru asal yang mengundang kekehan geli dari Ino.

"Mana mungkin 'pacar zombieku' itu cemburu. Bahkan dia saja tak pernah berkomentar saat aku melirik cowok lain tepat di depan matanya." Penjelasan Ino tadi kontan saja membuat Naru _sweatdrop_. Sungguh hubungan sepasang kekasih yang... rumit untuk dideskripsikan. "Astaga! Ini benar tulisan tanganmu Naru?!" Kata Ino heboh saat melihat catatan Naru yang sedang ia buka. Bahkan kedua matanya sampai melotot lebar.

Naru mengernyit, ada yang salah dengan tulisannya? Setahunya semua catatan yang ia miliki baik-baik saja.

"Ini tulisan atau ketikan komputer? Rapi banget~!" Lanjut Ino masih dengan nada heboh bercampur takjub. "Bahkan bekas type-ex pun juga tidak ada, padahal ini pakai pulpen 'kan?"

"Umm, iya." Jawab Naru ragu. Memangnya ada yang salah kalau menjadi rapi? Jujur saja, ia malah paling tidak betah kalau melihat sesuatu yang berantakan. Karena hal itu secara tidak langsung akan mempengaruhi moodnya jauh kelevel dasar.

Decakan kagum meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Ino. Iris _aquamarine_-nya masih mencermati tulisan tangan Naru yang menurutnya melebihi kata sempurna. Bahkan pemberian titik komanya saja begitu apik, spasinya pas semua dan tabel pun juga digaris lurus tanpa ada yang melenceng barang sedikit saja. Jika diibaratkan dalam lembar kerja _micrososft words_, maka tulisan Naru akan tampak seperti tulisan _Bradley Hand ITC_ ukuran 11, dengan batas margin sebelah kiri 2 cm sementara sebelah kanan 1 cm.

'Untuk catatan saja serapi ini, apalagi kalau tugas portofolio yang dikumpulkan ke dosen?' Gumam Ino meringis. Pasti semua dosen paling senang kalau membaca tulisan tangan Naru. Karena tak perlu membuang tenaga dua kali untuk 'menterjemahkan' arti dibalik tiap kata yang ditulis begitu 'indah'-nya oleh para mahasiswa. Terlebih mahasiswa macam dirinya yang setengah ikhlas setengah tidak rela kalau menyangkut soal tugas. Mengerti maksudnya 'kan?

**Lesson 4:** Orang bertipe melankolis sangat mencintai kerapihan dan disiplin. Jadi kalau mau pinjam catatan pelajaran, teman melankolis Anda adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Amputasi jati ya? Hmm, boleh juga."

"Ini pun lumayan."

"Yang ini juga. Hhh..."

Naru menghembuskan napas berat. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia mengeluh hari ini. Dipandanginya _notebook_ persegi yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Sudah tiga halaman penuh berisi coretan, tapi ia belum juga menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba yang membuat konsentrasi Naru buyar seketika. Gadis itu mendongak perlahan ke arah sumber suara. Dan entah kenapa napasnya langsung tercekat begitu melihat sosok tampan itu.

Jika dinilai secara fisik maka lelaki itu akan masuk kategori A+. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan otot yang sesuai. Tidak terlalu kerempeng namun juga tidak terlalu berotot layaknya atlet angkat besi. Kulitnya yang putih mulus bak porselin buatan China tampak begitu kontras dengan rambut hitam legam yang –entah bagaimana- bisa melawan hukum gravitasi yang dikemukakan oleh Newton.

Tanpa sadar jantung Naru berdebar lebih keras, padahal sudah hampir dua tahun mereka berpacaran. Tapi ia masih saja bertingkah seperti remaja labil yang baru merasakan manisnya jatuh cinta. Heran, biasanya ia tidak sampai separah ini. Mungkin karena penampilan Sasuke yang tidak biasa barangkali.

Entah kenapa saat sepasang oniks tajam itu menatapnya ia bagai merasa ditelanjangi. Padahal jelas-jelas ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Gila, inikah yang orang bilang tentang pesona seorang Uchiha? Sekarang ia jadi paham perasaan _fansgirl_ Sasuke yang acap kali berteriak saat melihat pangeran tampan mereka lewat.

"Hn, tidak panas kok."

"Sa-Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Naru tersipu saat menemukan wajah tampan Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan dahi mereka sudah saling menempel.

"Apa di kampus ini ada larangan bagi seorang cowok untuk menjenguk ceweknya?" Tanya Sasuke santai seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naru.

"Ya nggak ada sih..." jawab Naru ragu. Wajahnya masih merona hebat akibat _sport_ jantung dadakan yang diberikan Sasuke. Kupikir jantungku akan copot tadi, batinnya bernapas lega. "Kau, memangnya sedang tidak ada mata kuliah?" Tanya Naru yang akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri. Diliriknya sosok tampan sang kekasih yang tengah mengenakan kemeja putih serta celana bahanberwarna hitam. Tiga kancing kemeja teratasnya sengaja Sasuke buka. Kemudian bagian lengannya pun disingsingkan hingga sebatas siku. Untung saja kekasihnya ini selalu mengenakan singlet hitam. Jika tidak sudah berapa banyak gadis yang dibuat mimisan akibat penampilannya yang _hot_ itu. Padahal tadi pagi masih rapi, tapi sekarang sudah berantakan. Meski harus Naru akui Sasuke jadi tambah _hot_ berkat penampilannya itu. "Kau bolos lagi ya?"

Seringai tipis yang terkesan arogan tercetak sempurna diwajah aristokrat sang Uchiha. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti anak rajin."

Naru mendengus, seakan telah terbiasa dengan tingkah arogan Sasuke. "Alasan saja." Komentarnya singkat dan kembali berkutat pada _notebook_ dihadapannya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi seraya mengulang pertanyaan awal yang belum terjawab.

"Umm? Hanya mencari tema untuk jurnal." Gumam Naru tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke. Tangannya yang memegang pena tak henti-hentinya menulis. Sementara raut wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. Membuat Sasuke yang di awal cuek agaknya sedikit penasaran juga.

"Coba lihat."

"Eh, tapi itu belum selesai!" Seru Naru saat Sasuke merebut notebooknya dengan paksa.

Sasuke mencermati goresan tangan Naru yang tertulis rapi. Dahinya tampak mengernyit, seperti terganggu akan sesuatu. "Banyak sekali temanya."

"Itu dia, aku masih mencoba-coba tema itu kalau dibuat jurnal."

"Semua?" Tanya Sasuke ragu. Bagaimana tidak, hampir ada 10 tema berbeda yang tertulis di sana.

Naru mengangguk, "Kemungkinan. Paling tidak aku ingin membuat abstrak dan kerangkanya lebih dulu agar tahu mana tema yang terbaik."

"Membuang waktu saja." Respon Sasuke datar sambil melemparkan _notebook_ itu secara asal pada sang pemilik.

"Hey!" Protes Naru saat berhasil menangkap notebooknya. Untung saja tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau pilih satu tema yang benar-benar menarik lalu baru dikembangkan? Daripada kau buang waktu seperti ini untuk hal-hal tidak penting."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naru tidak mengerti.

"Dasar dobe." Ejek Sasuke cuek yang membuat pipi Naru menggembung lucu. Baru saja ia mau angkat bicara, namun Sasuke dengan cepat langsung menyela. Lelaki tampan itu meletakkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya pada kening Naru. Kemudian mengetuk kening itu pelan sejalan dengan ucapannya. "Fo-Kus."

**Lesson 5:** Orang melankolis cenderung ragu-ragu dalam memulai proyek. Hal ini dikarenakan waktu mereka yang banyak dihabiskan hanya untuk membuat rencana.

"Eh Sas, numpang ke toilet ya."

"Toilet tamu sedang rusak. Pakai yang di kamarku saja."

"Oh, oke!"

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Hampir tiga hari ia tidak pulang ke apartemen karena proyek kelompok yang harus mengejar _deadline_. Rasanya seluruh badannya bagai remuk. Dua hari merancang kapal tanpa tidur ternyata cukup melelahkan.

"Hey Sas, yang dilemarimu itu apa?" Tanya Suigetsu setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar Sasuke. Pagi-pagi belum sarapan perutnya jadi lapar. Coba cek kulkas sajalah, barangkali ada sesuatu yang bisa ia makan.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke balik tanpa membuka mata. Posisinya sudah benar-benar nyaman dan ia tidak ingin merusaknya hanya karena hal sepele.

"Itu, kertas yang ditempel di pintu lemari." Jawab Suigetsu memperjelas. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat menemukan sebuah memo dipintu kulkas.

'Kemarin aku belanja banyak untuk persediaan. Buah-buahan dan sayur-mayur dikulkasmu juga sudah kuganti. Oh iya, kau pasti lapar 'kan? Ada sup tomat yang kumasak semalam. Kalau mau makan tinggal dipanaskan saja lagi. –Naru-'

Suigetsu terdiam, bahkan mulutnya tampak sedikit terbuka. Gila, sampai ada _footnote_ yang berisi tanggal memo itu ditulis juga.

"Itu kerjaan Naru." Gumam Sasuke ringan dari arah ruang tamu.

"Hee?" Respon Suigetsu tidak mengerti. Didudukkan dirinya pada sofa _single_ yang berada tak jauh dari Sasuke, tentunya usai mencomot tiga buah pir dan sebuah apel segar dari dalam kulkas.

Hembusan napas berat terdengar dari arah sang Uchiha. Benar juga, hampir tiga hari ini ia kehilangan kontak dengan Naru. Sedikit banyak ia jadi agak rindu dengan kekasih mungilnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Seolah mengingat sesuatu yang membuat moodnya berubah baik. "Yang kau lihat dilemari itu adalah daftar pakaian. Naru sengaja menyusunnya agar lebih mudah diambil dan tetap rapi."

Ya, sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang tinggal terpisah dari orang tua membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau harus mandiri. Namun untuk urusan pakaian ia memang selalu menggunakan jasa _laundry_. Mengingat kesibukannya yang tak memungkinkan ia untuk mencuci sendiri meski di apartemen sudah ada mesin cuci. Dan alasan Naru membuat daftar itu sebenarnya dilatar belakangi oleh kebiasaan Sasuke. Uchiha muda itu selalu saja menumpuk pakaian _laundry_ yang baru diantarkan di atas ranjang. Membuat ranjang itu otomatis jadi penuh dan terlihat berantakan. Dan sebagai orang yang mencintai kerapihan tentu saja hal ini membuat Naru terganggu. Ia pun dengan cekatan langsung merapikan pakaian Sasuke ke dalam lemari. Menyusunnya berdasarkan jenis, kegunaan, bahkan sampai ke warna. Menggantung serta melipatnya dengan apik. Hingga akhirnya membuat daftar pakaian agar Sasuke tak sembarangan lagi menaruhnya.

Dan efeknya? Sasuke tak pernah lagi menaruh pakaian bekas _laundry_ di atas ranjang. Jika tidak pasti Naru akan jengkel setengah mati.

"Serius?!" Ujar Suigetsu hampir tersedak.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke singkat.

"Gila, bahkan Karin saja tak pernah mau kalau kuajak ke apartemen. Katanya berantakanlah, baulah, hhh... ada saja deh alasannya." Keluh Suigetsu saat mengingat kelakuan cuek kekasihnya. "Oh iya, ada memo dari pacarmu tuh dikulkas." Ujar Suigetsu menambahkan.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Sasuke santai yang dibalas Suigetsu dengan anggukan. "Yeah, dia bilang kalau kau lapar panaskan saja sup tomatnya lagi. Ada kok di memo, kau baca saja."

Dan penjelasan Suigetsu pun tak pelak mengundang senyum tipis dibibir Sasuke.

**Lesson 6:** Orang Melankolis yang Sempurna sangat sadar akan perincian dan serba teratur. Mereka paling tidak betah kalau melihat sesuatu yang berantakan. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengubah susunan pakaian di lemari yang telah ditata oleh orang Melankolis, karena mereka pasti akan sangat sangat kesal jika Anda melakukannya.

Getaran pada _smartphone_ hitamnya membuat perhatian Sasuke terusik. Dapat ia lihat nama sang kekasih tertera dilayar berukuran 4.7 inchi itu.

'Suke, lagi dimana sekarang?' Tanya Naru mengawali pembicaraan. Suaranya terdengar agak serak, seperti habis menangis. Atau jangan-jangan memang sedang menangis?

"Masih di kelas." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Untung saja dosen mereka sedang keluar sebentar, hingga Sasuke bisa leluasa mengangkat telepon. "Kenapa?"

'Ti-Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja.' Bohong. Jelas-jelas nada suaranya getir begitu. Mana mungkin kalau tidak ada masalah meneleponnya tiba-tiba begini. Terutama saat ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang ada kelas.

"Kamu dimana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut. "Diam disitu, aku akan segera menyusul." Ujarnya begitu Naru memberitahukan lokasi keberadannya saat ini.

Sasuke membuka pintu atap gedung fakultas MIPA yang berada dilantai teratas. Tidak sampai sedetik ia menginjakkan kaki di sini, semilir angin langsung menyambutnya. Diedarkan oniksnya kesekeliling untuk mencari sosok pirang sang kekasih.

Itu dia, sedang duduk termenung di dekat pagar pembatas. Sendirian.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan menghampiri Naru. Dijatuhkan dirinya tepat disisi gadis itu hingga membuat Naru tersadar. "Sasuke?" Tanya Naru masih dengan suara serak. Benar saja, kedua matanya tampak memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Pasti habis menangis.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke lembut. Diusapnya puncak kepala Naru dan mengecupnya sekilas. Membuat aroma khas _citrus_ dari sang kekasih tercium jelas. Seakan terbawa suasana, Naru pun langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya kedada bidang Sasuke. Membiarkan Uchiha muda itu mendekapnya erat. "Ada apa?"

Awalnya Naru tidak mau bicara. Namun Sasuke tetap sabar menunggu hingga kekasihnya itu tenang dan mau membuka diri. "Maaf ya, kau pasti jengkel karena sifatku yang seperti ini."

"Sifat yang bagaimana?"

Naru meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lengan kokoh Sasuke yang tengah merengkuh pinggangnya. "Yang cengeng dan menyusahkan." Jawabnya tersenyum kecut. "Kau bahkan sampai harus bolos mata kuliah gara-gara aku."

"Hn, bukan masalah besar. Lagipula aku ini 'kan jenius, tanpa masuk kuliah pun aku pasti akan dapat nilai A+."

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang kelewat percaya diri itu membuat Naru mendengus geli. "Apakah semua Uchiha selalu narsis sepertimu?"

Dengan cueknya Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nanti kita punya anak. Pasti mengerikan sekali sifatnya." Naru tertawa pelan dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Dalam otaknya ia membayangkan seorang anak kecil berwajah imut tapi memiliki ekspresi datar yang dingin.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Sela Sasuke sebelum Naru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka terlalu jauh. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Naru sempat menegang, namun tak lama kemudian kembali rileks seperti biasa. "Sejelas itukah?" Ringis sang gadis Namikaze tanpa sadar.

"Hn, dasar dobe. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengelabuiku." Kata Sasuke setengah mengejek. "Sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi sebelum aku memaksamu seperti dulu." Ancamnya yang seketika membuat Naru merinding. Tentu ia masih ingat betapa mengerikannya Sasuke jika Uchiha muda itu menginginkan sesuatu. Dan percayalah, Naru lebih memilih untuk menyerah ketimbang menghadapi kemarahan seorang Uchiha.

"Baik-baik, aku cerita." Ujarnya menyerah. Membuat sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai tipis.

"—dan karena panitia yang terpecah belah, sementara ketuplaknya sendiri mengundurkan diri, maka akulah yang ditunjuk untuk menggantikan posisinya." Desah Naru lesu usai bercerita panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Alis Naru berkedut. Apa masalahnya dia bilang? Ya tentu saja masalah!

"Sasuke, kau tahu sendiri 'kan aku tidak pernah menjabat ketuplak dikegiatan apapun. Belum lagi ini adalah _event_ besar yang begitu diharapkan fakultas."

"Tidak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba."

"Ukh, kau tidak mengerti. Aku benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Biasanya aku selalu berada di bawah pimpinan orang lain, tapi sekarang aku justru diharuskan untuk memimpin mereka." Jelas Naru dengan satu tangan menopang kening. Raut wajahnya bahkan terlihat cemas dan tertekan. "Aku tidak bisa. Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin mengundurkan diri saja."

"Dan membiarkan teman-temanmu kecewa, begitu?" Sambung Sasuke datar. "Dengar, mereka sudah mempercayakanmu untuk memimpin. Tapi kenapa kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuanmu sendiri?"

"Tapi aku ... aku benar-benar belum siap." Lirih Naru pesimis. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin yang mereka harapkan? Atau kalau aku tidak bisa memberi perintah? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan aku paling sulit untuk berlaku tegas?"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang dagu Naru. Membuat perhatian sang kekasih kini hanya terfokus padanya secara utuh. "Siapapun orangnya, kalau disuruh memimpin tiba-tiba seperti ini pastilah jawabannya selalu belum siap. Tapi kau melupakan satu hal." Kata Sasuke memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Kau lupa bahwa setiap orang di dunia ini, cepat atau lambat, pastilah akan dihadapkan pada situasi dimana mereka harus menjadi seorang pemimpin. Suka tidak suka, siap atau tidak."

Safir jernih Naru menatap oniks Sasuke nyaris tak berkedip.

"Kau takut tak bisa menjadi pemimpin yang sesuai harapan mereka?" Tanya Sasuke mendengus remeh. "Lihat dimana kau sekarang bung. Kau menjadi seorang ketua pelaksana dari sebuah _event_ besar yang tak sembarang orang bisa dapatkan. Dan siapa yang memilihmu? Mereka, rekan-rekan satu kepengurusanmu. Orang yang pernah bekerja sama denganmu, tahu kelebihanmu, tahu kekuranganmu dan amat mengenalmu. Kau pikir mereka akan memilih ketuplak asal-asalan? Tidak 'kan? Justru karena mereka mengenalmu dengan baik dan **tahu** jika berada di bawah kepemimpinanmu proker ini akan berjalan sukses."

"Kau tak perlu menjadi pemimpin yang sesuai harapan mereka, karena sejak awal kau memang sudah mereka harapkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Dan perlu kau tahu, esensi kepemimpinan itu bukan bagaimana cara memberi perintah. Tapi bagaimana kepemimpinan itu bisa **mempengaruhi** orang sekitarnya untuk mau ikut bekerja di bawah visi dan misi yang sama."

"Aku yakin kau bisa. Kau punya kemampuan, rekan-rekanmu mendukung... dan kau punya aku. Yang akan selalu mengulurkan tangan kapanpun kau butuh."

Kini Naru tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa harunya. Ia benar-benar merasa begitu bodoh tadi. Kenapa bisa ia tak sadar bahwa selama ini ada sekian banyak orang yang selalu mendukungnya?

"Terima kasih." Bisik Naru tulus. Direngkuhnya tubuh Sasuke erat tanpa bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Membiarkan kristal bening itu jatuh membasahi dada bidang Sasuke yang terlapisi kemeja.

Jemari Sasuke bergerak untuk mengangkat dagu sang kekasih. Mendekatkan wajah mereka perlahan hingga kening keduanya saling menempel. Kemudian mengecup bibir plum itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

Mata keduanya terpejam. Menikmati kehadiran serta sentuhan satu sama lain. Tak menyadari bahwa masing-masing tengah mengukir sebuah senyum hangat yang larut dalam ciuman penuh cinta itu.

**Lesson 7: **Karena memiliki sifat dasar pesimis yang tinggi, membuat _mood_ orang melankolis cepat berubah. Sedetik naik, namun tiga detik berikutnya langsung _down_ seketika. Di samping itu, sifatnya yang selalu curiga dan kerap berpikiran negatif juga membuat ia gampang murung dan tertekan.

**-**Orang **Melankolis** **yang** **Sempurna** adalah jiwa, pikiran, semangat dan jantung kemanusiaan. Merupakan pribadi yang tenang, mendalam, serta penuh pikiran. Mereka dilahirkan dengan sifat pesimistis, bisa melihat masalah sebelum terjadi dan bisa menghitung seluruh biaya sebelum membangun. **Melankolis yang Sempurna** selalu menginginkan inti persoalan. Mereka tidak menerima banyak hal menurut nilai nominalnya, tapi menggali kebenaran isinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond imperfections.—Gerard Way**_

**FIN**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	4. Koleris: Sang Pemimpin

**Disclaimer :**

**All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Personality Plus belong to Florence Litteur.**

**Warn : Fem!Naru, OOC, Newbie, Typo(s).**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai **_**warning**_** yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan **_**fanfic**_** ini dengan tertib. Terima kasih.**

"Kuulangi sekali lagi. Apa diantara kalian ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri dari kepanitian ini?"

Hening. Itulah suasana yang tengah mendera ruang rapat Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik saat ini. Semua orang yang ada di dalam sana hanya bisa diam, tertunduk, tak berani menatap ketua BEMF mereka yang berdiri dengan arogan di depan kelas. Kegaduhan serta kericuhan yang sempat mewarnai ruang rapat seketika sunyi senyap. Bak hilang tertelan badai.

Naru memberikan gestur kepada sang ketua pelaksana untuk duduk. Setelah melihat suasana rapat yang kian memanas ditambah ketua pelaksana yang tampak kewalahan menangani. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil alih rapat sementara waktu. Tentunya setelah meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menghargai ketua pelaksana yang memang telah ia tunjuk untuk menangani proker kali ini.

"Jangan sampai aku mendengar ada panitia yang kabur-kaburan lagi di tengah proker. Kalau memang kalian tidak berniat sejak awal, kusarankan untuk segera mengundurkan diri dari sekarang."

Kembali, hening pun melanda. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang bergerak dari posisinya semula. Menganggap keheningan tersebut sebagai pertanda 'tidak' , maka Naru pun kembali melanjutkan. Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk menghadap ke arah mereka. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada sementara safir jernihnya menatap lurus dengan yakin. Sekaligus mengintimidasi kalau boleh ditambahkan. "Kalian tahu ini adalah proker yang cukup besar. Dan aku tidak ingin memiliki kepanitiaan yang tidak becus menjalankan tugas." Naru mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Menatap satu-persatu wajah para rekannya yang masih tertunduk. Meski beberapa ada yang menatapnya dalam diam, seolah telah terbiasa. "Aku tahu banyak dari kalian yang mungkin kesal padaku, atau bahkan membenciku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, apapun motif kalian masuk kekepanitian ini, aku ingin semuanya bekerja keras dan saling bekerja sama. Buang ego kalian masing-masing, pisahkan antara urusan pribadi dan kepanitiaan. Di sini, kalian harus menunjukkan keprofesionalitasan kalian sebagai panitia. Tapi di luar dari sini, itu terserah kalian." Suara Naru terdengar begitu lantang dan menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Membuat semua yang ada di sana tanpa sadar menegakkan tubuh mereka karena didera rasa tegang. Astaga, jadi ini ketua BEMF Teknik yang terkenal keras itu?

"Sudah sering aku menemukan panitia yang hanya mengincar sertifikat, hanya mau pajang nama, ingin diakui bekerja, tapi nyatanya tidak memberikan kontribusi apapun terhadap kepanitiaan." Naru mendengus, otaknya mengilas balik kejadian beberapa bulan lalu dimana banyak panitia dalam salah satu prokernya hilang timbul bagai hantu. Tidak pernah kelihatan bekerja, tapi tiba-tiba muncul saat hari-H. Benar-benar kurang ajar, mereka pikir menjalankan proker itu perkara mudah? Sementara teman-teman panitia yang lain bekerja siang-malam, mondar-mandir kesana kemari, bahkan sampai rela tidak tidur dan menginap di rumah panitia lain yang berada dekat kampus. Namun dengan seenak jidadnya mereka malah melenggang santai dihari-H, mengaku-ngaku sebagai panitia. Kalau tidak ingat ada dosen dan tamu undangan yang harus ia dampingi, Naru pasti akan meledak detik itu juga.

"Aku memang bukan ketua pelaksana kalian, tapi bagaimanapun, diakhir MusFak nanti akulah yang akan memberikan pertanggung-jawaban terhadap seluruh proker dalam satu tahun kepengurusan ini. Termasuk kinerja kalian semua." Jelas Naru lambat-lambat dan penuh penekanan. Memastikan bahwa setiap perkataannya akan tertanam jauh ke dalam otak seluruh rekan-rekan panitianya. Tidak akan ia biarkan kesalahan diproker sebelumnya terulang lagi. Dan Naru, akan memastikan hal itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, akhirnya Naru pun menyerahkan kendali rapat pada ketua pelaksana kembali. Menyaksikan rapat tersebut berlangsung dengan serius dan sesekali akan memberikan nasihat jika memang dibutuhkan.

**Lesson 1: **Berkemauan kuat dan tegas. Pada saat orang lain tidak dapat mengambil keputusan, orang **Koleris yang Kuat** akan memutuskan dengan seketika. Mereka memecahkan masalah dan menghemat waktu, walaupun tidak semua orang menghargai ketegasan mereka.

"Hati-hati dengan _infocus_-nya!"

"Ini yang laki-laki mana sih? _Screen_-nya belum dibereskan nih!"

"Semua sampah dikumpulkan dalam _trashbag_! Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat!"

"Aduh, kalian ini laki-laki atau bukan, mejanya diangkat! Bukan digeser!"

"Karpetnya bersihkan dulu, baru digulung!"

Naru tak henti-hentinya memberi komando kepada seluruh panitianya. Selepas evaluasi acara tadi, mereka kini melakukan aksi bersih-bersih. Tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Semua bergerak, saling membantu satu sama lain agar pekerjaan cepat selesai. Lagipula, sekalipun mereka sangat ingin membolos kegiatan bersih-bersih ini, nyatanya mereka tak akan pernah bisa. Mengingat ketua BEMF mereka adalah seorang Namikaze Naru. Yang tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun luput dari pantauan matanya untuk bekerja.

Disaat Naru tengah mengikat gulungan karpet yang telah rapi. Matanya menangkap seorang lelaki yang hanya berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Tampak lelaki itu celingukan kesana kemari seolah mencari sesuatu. Dan itu membuat Naru kesal— oh tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu, murka! Ya, murka. Sementara ia dan yang lain sedang sibuk bersih-bersih lelaki itu hanya celingukan tidak jelas! Benar-benar membuat darah naik saja!

"Hey, kau!" Seru Naru dari jauh. Namun karena suaranya begitu lantang menyebabkan semua orang, termasuk lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya. Bagus, sekarang semua perhatian hanya terpusat padanya saja. Jadi ia tak perlu mengulang kalimatnya dua kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Nggak lihat yang lain lagi sibuk kerja?"

"Aku?" Tunjuk lelaki itu pada dirinya sendiri. Oh bagus, selain pemalas ternyata dia juga telmi! Keluh Naru memutar matanya.

"Ya iyalah, siapa lagi memang?" Naru berujar ketus. Tangannya kembali sibuk untuk menggulung karpet dan mengikatnya rapi. "Cepat bersihkan karpet itu! Jangan cuma mau enaknya saja ya!"

"Ta-Tapi aku ini—"

Safir Naru mendelik tajam, ia paling benci kalau ada seseorang yang menentang perintahnya. Meski wajah lelaki itu terbilang tampan dan _baby face_, tapi tentu saja dihadapan Naru semua hal itu tak berefek apapun. "Bilang apa?"

Begitu mendengar nada dingin Naru, lelaki itu pun menelan ludah gugup. Entah kenapa tatapan gadis itu mengandung sesuatu yang mengerikan. Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk melaksanakan perintah.

Tobi melongo. Begitu pun seluruh mahasiswa semester satu yang tergabung dalam kepanitiaan. Astaga, lelaki itu 'kan...

Takut-takut berani, Tobi pun mencoba mendekati Naru. Bermaksud menjelaskan identitas dari lelaki tersebut. "Naru-senpai, lelaki itu bukan—"

"_Talk less do more."_

"Ta-Tapi senpai—"

Naru menoleh ke arah Tobi, memberikan tatapan maut yang mungkin bisa membangkitkan mumi Firaun dari kematiannya. "Kau mau kusuruh membereskan karpet atau menyapu halaman fakultas, hm?"

Tobi menelan ludah gugup. "Ka-Karpet senpai." Jawabnya gemetar. Tubuhnya seketika mengkeret di bawah tatapan intimidasi sang Namikaze.

"_Good boy_, lanjutkan kerjamu lagi."

"Permisi, Namikaze-san. Apa kau lihat Akasuna-san di sini?" Tanya seorang dosen wanita yang masuk ke ruangan setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Akasuna-san?" Naru mengkonfirmasi. Alisnya saling bertaut bingung karena tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Iya, Akasuna Sasori. Beliau adalah dosen baru yang mengajar semester satu untuk prodi Teknik Metalurgi. Tingginya segini, rambutnya merah dan wajahnya _baby face_. Kau lihat tidak?" Jelas dosen wanita itu memberi gestur tentang ciri-ciri orang yang dimaksud.

"Apa yang Anda maksud orang di sana itu?" Naru menyampingkan badan, menunjukkan kepada dosen tersebut lelaki yang dimaksud. Terlihat Sasori tengah membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada karpet sambil menutup hidung.

"Astaga Akasuna-san! Apa yang Anda lakukan di sana?! Bukankah Anda alergi debu?" Tergopoh-gopoh, dosen wanita itu pun menghampiri rekannya. Meninggalkan Naru yang hanya bisa mengerutkan kening.

"Jadi... dia itu dosen?"

"Tadi 'kan aku sudah berusaha mengatakannya pada senpai, tapi senpainya tidak mau dengar."

Naru menggumam panjang. Tampak menimbang-nimbang keputusan. Dilihatnya dosen wanita itu kini sibuk menepuk punggung Sasori yang tengah terbatuk. "Kau urus dia." Gumam Naru singkat. Nadanya terkesan seperti vonis hakim yang tak dapat dibantah lagi.

"Heh? Kenapa harus aku?!" Protes Tobi tidak terima. Namun saat melihat pelototan Naru, ia pun langsung mingkem di tempat. Menelan habis seluruh protesannya dalam-dalam. "_Yes ma'am_. Segera laksanakan!"

**Lesson 2:** Suka memerintah dan tidak sabaran adalah salah satu ciri khas seorang **Koleris**. Dalam pandangan mereka, semua orang harus ikut bekerja dan terlibat. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh bermalas-malasan, karena mereka paling tidak menyukai jika ada 'penonton' dalam tim mereka.

Safir jernih itu memperhatikan selembar kertas ditangannya dengan serius. Beberapa menit yang lalu dosennya telah keluar dan meninggalkan sebuah proyek yang harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok. Memang sih,waktu yang diberikan cukup lama. Batas pengumpulan tugas paling lambat tanggal 12 Maret 2014. Itu berarti masih sekitar dua minggu lagi dari sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, kalau tidak segera dikerjakan nanti yang ada bakal menumpuk.

"Baik, di sini kita ada lima orang. Aku ingin semua tugas terbagi rata." Naru berujar dengan tegas. Menatap satu-persatu anggota kelompoknya yang terdiri dari tiga lelaki dan dua perempuan, termasuk dirinya. "Sakura, bagian laporan kuserahkan padamu."

"Oke."

"Untuk urusan pemilihan material kurasa lebih cocok kalau Neji dan Gaara. Mengingat kalian yang paling jeli diantara kita berlima." Tanpa suara keduanya hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Kiba, kau dan aku akan melakukan sedikit riset ke pabrik."

"Waa, asik jalan-jalan!"

"Bukan bodoh, ini untuk proyek!" Tegur Naru menjitak Kiba. Membuat lelaki pecinta anjing itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

Naru berdehem, berusaha kembali dalam mode serius. Dasar Kiba bodoh, membuat suasana kacau saja.

"Baiklah, kita akan berkumpul lagi besok untuk membahasnya. Kusarankan masing-masing dari kita mulai mencari informasi yang berkenaan dengan proyek kali ini. Mau dari internet, buku, atau sumbernya langsung terserah saja."

Kini Naru sedang duduk nyaman di bangku taman belakang fakultas. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada _netbook_ hitamnya. Seperti biasa, penampilannya kali ini pun terbilang simpel. Dengan kemeja abu-abu yang lengannya ia singsingkan sebatas siku, celana _jeans_ hitam yang tampak pas dikaki rampingnya, serta sebuah topi abu-abu dengan tulisan Nike disalah satu sisi. Rambut pirang sebahunya tampak ia kuncir tinggi dengan gaya ekor kuda. Sejak dulu Naru memang tidak suka jika memiliki rambut panjang. Karena menurutnya hal itu merepotkan dan tidak praktis. Dan beruntung baginya karena memiliki kekasih seperti Sasuke. Lelaki tampan yang menjabat ketua BEM Universitas itu tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal penampilannya yang terkesan tomboy.

Disaat tengah serius menatap layar, tiba-tiba Naru merasakan topinya diangkat oleh seseorang. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun Naru sudah bisa menduga siapa pelakunya. Ya, siapa lagi yang berani melakukan hal ini selain kekasihnya?

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Cukup duduk di sampingku dan jangan macam-macam." Ancam Naru yang mengundang dengusan geli dari Sasuke. Dengan santai Uchiha muda itu pun mengambil tempat duduk kosong di samping Naru.

"Sedang apa?"

"Cari informasi."

"Tugas?"

"Hm."

Hening menyelimuti kedua sejoli itu. Hal ini ditambah dengan suasana taman belakang fakultas yang memang sepi karena hari sudah menjelang senja. Di tengah keheningan itu, tiba-tiba Naru dikejutkan dengan ulah Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya mengambil _netbook_ yang sedang ia gunakan. Tanpa rasa bersalah atau takut, Uchiha muda itu meletakkan _netbook_ Naru di kolong bangku taman. Menjadikan pangkuan Naru sebagai bantal dan membaringkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sana.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan! Aku sedang sibuk—"

"Ck, cerewet. Aku cuma ingin berbaring sebentar."

"Carilah tempat berbaring yang lain, jangan di sini! Kau pikir pahaku bantal apa?!"

"Dobe, kau ini berisik sekali. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya 'kan istirahat sebentar?"

"Tapi tidak di—"

"Lihat, bahkan kantung matamu hampir menyamai si panda merah itu."

EH?

"Lima menit, setelah itu akan bangun."

Naru mendengus. Oh, baiklah. Hanya lima menit saja 'kan? Lagipula sepertinya ia juga butuh sedikit istirahat. Mengingat semalam ia hanya tidur dua jam karena mengerjakan tugas.

Sasuke membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang oniks tajam yang kelam. Sebenarnya tadi ia hanya pura-pura tidur agar Naru mau beristirahat barang sebentar. Gadis itu kebiasaan, jika sudah serius menekuni sesuatu pasti sampai lupa istirahat. Dan kalau sudah begitu pasti ujung-ujungnya akan sakit. Oleh sebab itulah Sasuke selalu mengontrol keadaan Naru, mengingatkannya untuk makan teratur dan beristirahat yang cukup. Ia hanya tidak ingin kekasihnya yang cantik ini sampai tumbang lagi seperti dulu.

"Sleep well my princess." Bisik Sasuke sebelum mengecup kening Naru lama. Jika sampai Naru mendengar ia memanggilnya 'princess', pasti gadis itu akan mengamuk.

Dengan lembut Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Naru, membawanya ke atas pangkuannya dan terakhir mendekapnya erat. Membiarkan kepala pirang sang kekasih bersandar dibahu kokoh miliknya.

**Lesson 3: **Pandai mengorganisasi dan mendelegasikan pekerjaan. Aset terbesar orang **Koleris yang Kuat** adalah kemampuannya melebihi siapapun ditambah bakatnya dalam mengorganisasi. Kalau dia melihat tugas, seketika dia tahu bagaimana tugas itu harus ditangani. Dia tahu bantuan apa yang akan diperolehnya dan dengan cepat membagi tugas diantara kelompok. Namun terkadang, sifatnya yang _workaholic_ cenderung membuat mereka sulit untuk bisa rileks.

Ruang rapat BEM Universitas kini terlihat ramai oleh para anggota BEM maupun BEMF. Mereka duduk di atas kursi yang telah disediakan panitia dengan posisi melingkar. Hal tersebut sengaja dilakukan agar memudahkan mereka dalam bertukar pendapat, berdebat, atau pun mengambil keputusan.

"—maka dari itu saya mengusulkan, agar seluruh ketua dari tiap fakultas dimasukkan ke dalam divisi acara pada proker kali ini."

"Interupsi." Pernyataan singkat Naru langsung menyedot seluruh perhatian ke arahnya.

"Ya, Namikaze-san?"

"Saya kurang setuju dengan pendapat Anda." Ucapnya tegas memandang seluruh peserta rapat. "Begini, kalau seluruh ketua BEMF masuk ke dalam satu divisi yang sama, secara tidak langsung Anda telah membatasi kebebasan yang lain untuk mengisi posisi itu. Bagimana kalau ada anggota lain yang ternyata memiliki kemampuan lebih dibanding ketua BEMF mereka dalam merancang acara? Lagipula, beberapa dari kami (ketua BEMF) 'kan biasanya selalu SIBUK dengan urusan masing-masing." Naru berujar sarkastik dan sengaja menekankan kata 'sibuk' pada kalimatnya. Ia lemparkan pandangan mengejek ke arah Karin -ketua BEM Fakultas Bahasa dan Sastra- yang sebelumnya hanya fokus pada _blackberry_ miliknya.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau hubungan keduanya sangatlah buruk. Hal ini dipicu oleh rasa sakit hati Karin saat Sasuke menolaknya dan lebih memilih untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Naru. Padahal dari segi kefeminiman serta kepopuleran, Karin berada jauh di atas Naru. Ia bahkan disematkan gelar sebagai primadona kampus. Gadis yang paling diinginkan oleh seluruh mahasiswa. Sedangkan Naru? Ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa, tomboy, angkuh dan terkenal akan ketegasannya yang membuat banyak mahasiswa enggan mendekat.

Mata Karin menyipit, oh tidak perlu otak seorang jenius pun ia sudah dapat menangkap maksud kalimat Naru dengan baik. Karin menggeram, batinnya kini terasa panas akibat dibakar api kemarahan.

_Bitch!_

"Interupsi!"

"Ya, Karin-san?"

"Kupikir pendapat Namikaze-san tadi sangat tidak _irrelevant_." Wajah putih Naru perlahan mulai dihiasi rona merah. Seperti menahan amarah yang siap meledak. Apa tadi katanya? _Irrelevant?_ Berani sekali gadis kecentilan itu bicara lancang begitu! "Seperti yang telah kita semua tahu. Seluruh ketua BEMF di sini adalah orang-orang berpengalaman dan sangat profesional. Apalagi kita telah merasakan sendiri bagaimana LKM dan LKMM. Tentunya dengan seluruh pengalaman dan kemampuan itu, seharusnya kita bisa membuat isi dan susunan acara menjadi lebih sukses dari yang sebelumnya bukan?"

Sebagian dari peserta rapat mengangguk setuju, sementara yang lain memutuskan untuk tetap netral. Melihat reaksi positif dari sekitarnya, Karin pun tersenyum mengejek. Seakan membalas dendam atas perkataan Naru sebelumnya.

Brengsek! Geram Naru kesal. Buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih karena tekanan yang ia berikan.

Sasuke yang berada cukup jauh dari kursi Naru berusaha memberikan sinyal kepada kekasihnya agar tetap menjaga sikap. Ia tahu dengan baik bagaimana temperamen Naru yang gampang terpicu. Bahkan hanya karena hal sepele sekali pun. Dan ia tidak ingin sampai terjadi keributan di dalam ruang rapat. Ini adalah forum terhormat, dan harus diperlakukan secara terhormat pula.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama, saya putuskan untuk mengambil _break_ selama sepuluh menit. Setelah itu barulah kita berdiskusi lagi untuk mengambil keputusan akhir." Ucap ketua rapat memutuskan.

"Dobe, tahanlah sedikit emosimu." Sasuke berbisik saat telah berada di samping Naru.

"Tapi nenek sihir itu kurang ajar teme!" Naru membela diri. Suaranya terdengar dalam dan penuh amarah.

"Iya, tapi kita 'kan sedang dalam forum." Mendengar alasan Sasuke membuat Naru mendecih. Tanpa perlu dibilang juga ia sudah tahu!

Sasuke menghela napas berat, terkadang sifat keras kepala Naru membuatnya sedikit frustasi. "Sasuke, bisa ke sini sebentar?" Sasuke menoleh, rupanya salah satu rekan kepengurusannya memanggil. "Ingat, jaga sikap." Ancam Sasuke untuk terakhir kali, kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan si pirang yang menjawabnya dengan gerutuan.

"Ck, iya-iya! Bawel banget sih!"

"Naru-senpai, kenapa kesal begitu?" Tegur Tobi yang mengambil duduk di samping Naru. Diantara sekian banyak juniornya dikepengurusan, Naru memang terbilang dekat dengan Tobi. Di samping sifat Tobi yang polos, lelaki penggemar lolipop itu juga paling enak kalau dijadikan sasaran _bully_. Namun pembullyan di sini bukan pembullyan serius seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan lho ya. Hanya sebatas jitakan dan tarik kuping saja kok. Itu pun dilakukan bukan karena dilandasi rasa dendam atau hal-hal negatif lainnya. Tapi karena Naru begitu menyayangi Tobi layaknya adik sendiri. Mengingat Naru sangat tidak ahli dalam menunjukkan afeksinya kepada seseorang, maka ia menunjukkannya dengan cara 'mengasari' orang itu. "Tidak baik lho senpai kalau mendendam begitu."

"Siapa yang dendam? Aku hanya tidak suka dengan gaya dan cara bicaranya saja." Elak Naru yang membuat Tobi memutar mata. Apa bedanya? Bukannya itu sama saja? "Eh, kau minum apa itu?"

"Oh? Ini maksudnya?" Gumam Tobi menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Naru. "Ini obat pencahar senpai. Sudah tiga hari ini aku memang susah buang air, jadi kuminum saja."

Obat pencahar?

Naru termenung selama beberapa saat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian sebuah ide nista pun terlintas diotaknya. "Tobi, aku minta tiga."

"Eh, buat apa? Apa senpai bermasalah juga?"

Naru terkekeh misterius, membuat bulu kuduk Tobi entah kenapa jadi merinding seketika. Rasanya hawa di ruang rapat ini jadi lebih dingin dan mencekam dari biasanya. "Bermasalah? Ya, aku **sangat... sangat... bermasalah**. Oleh karena itulah aku ingin menggunakan ini untuk menyelesaikan masalahku. Segera."

Uh, oh, sepertinya Tobi mencium sesuatu yang tidak benar di sini.

"Hey, Karin. Kau kenapa?" Bisik Suigetsu begitu melihat gelagat Karin yang tak nyaman duduk dikursi. Rapat baru saja dimulai lima menit yang lalu dan semua peserta rapat kini tengah bersiap untuk melakukan _voting_.

"Aduh, tidak tahu nih. Tiba-tiba saja perutku jadi sakit begini." Karin memegangi perutnya dengan dua tangan. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu tersiksa seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Memang kau makan apa tadi?"

"Issh... aku tidak makan apa-apa, cuma minum air putih yang disediakan panitia." Jawabnya mendesis. Terlihat masih menderita sekali dengan sakit yang ia alami.

Sementara dikursi seberang, cukup jauh dari Karin. Naru tengah berjuang untuk menahan tawanya yang siap meledak. Kedua bahunya bahkan sampai gemetar ketika melihat ekspresi Karin yang tersiksa.

Rasakan saja, siapa suruh cari gara-gara denganku?

PREEET!

Dan suara asing itu pun membuat suasana ruang rapat langsung hening seketika. Semua peserta rapat terdiam, saling berpandangan satu sama lain, mencari darimana sumber suara itu berasal.

"Lho, Karin kau mau kemana? Hey, Karin— Oi!"

Karin berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Satu tangannya terlihat menutupi bokongnya yang dibalut rok pendek. Disusul kemudian oleh Suigetsu yang sebelumnya meminta maaf untuk meninggalkan rapat tiba-tiba. Begitu memastikan keduanya telah keluar ruangan, tawa Naru pun akhirnya pecah juga. Bahkan wajah putihnya sampai merona merah karena menahan geli sejak tadi.

Melihat semua itu Sasuke pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tanpa perlu melakukan penyelidikan mendalam, ia sudah tahu kalau ini semua adalah ulah jahil kekasihnya.

**Lesson 4: **Orang koleris sangathobi mengkritik tapi paling benci kalau dikritik. Tidak hanya itu, mereka pun cenderung gampang mendendam jika ada orang lain yang membuat mereka benar-benar kesal , atau mencari masalah dengannya.

Kedua oniks Sasuke menatap Naru tajam. Namun gadis itu tak gentar. Ia justru menatap balik Sasuke dengan tatapan serupa. "Kau 'kan, yang menaruh obat itu ke dalam minuman Karin?"

"Apa buktinya?"

Sasuke memutar matanya, "Naru..." Kata sang Uchiha mengingatkan. Nadanya terdengar sedikit lelah namun tetap mengancam.

"Apa? Memang bukan aku kok yang melakukannya." Jawab Naru mengelak. "Mungkin saja itu ulahnya sendiri."

"Apapun alasanmu aku ingin hari ini kau meminta maaf pada Karin."

"_What?!_ Untuk apa aku meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tak pernah kuperbuat? Terlebih dengan nenek sihir itu, _BIG NO!_" Naru berujar tegas. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada membentuk huruf X besar.

"Dobe—"

"Kalau kau sangat menginginkan aku meminta maaf pada nenek sihir itu, kau suruh dia sujud dulu di depanku. Baru aku mau minta maaf. Kalau tidak, lupakan soal minta maaf ini."

Naru berbalik. Kedua kakinya ia hentakkan dengan kasar. Kemudian tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke lagi, ia pun membanting pintu ruang BEM. Menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang keras hingga membuat jam dinding serta beberapa tropi penghargaan yang ada di sana bergetar.

Tangan pucat Sasuke memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Rasa pusing dikepalanya entah kenapa semakin mendera. Nampaknya ia jugalah yang harus turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

**Lesson 5:** Orang bertipe koleris sangat sulit mengaku salah, apalagi meminta maaf. Mereka juga tidak menyukai air mata serta emosi. Karena menurutnya, air mata hanya akan membuat ia terlihat lemah.

Hujan deras disertai badai mendera sejak hampir enam jam tanpa henti. Membuat sungai-sungai disekitar meluap karena bobot air yang tak dapat lagi mereka tampung. Beberapa pohon besar juga banyak yang tumbang akibat tersambar petir.

Naru memandang keluar jendela dengan raut khawatir. Ia dan beberapa panitia kini terjebak dalam sebuah villa. Tanpa listrik, tanpa sinyal, ditambah akses jalan yang terputus karena badai. Benar-benar di luar rencana. Siapa yang menduga kalau dimusim panas seperti ini akan turun hujan badai?

Di tengah berbagai pemikiran yang berkecamuk diotaknya, tiba-tiba suara teriakan Ino membawa Naru pada kesadaran. "Naru, ini gawat!"

"Ada apa?"

"Hinata sakit, demamnya sangat tinggi dan ia tak henti-hentinya menggigil." Lapor Ino dengan napas terengah. Bahkan Naru dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang mulai panik.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di kamarku, tadi aku sempat memberinya paracetamol tapi demamnya tak mau turun juga."

Sesampainya di kamar Ino, Naru pun langsung mengecek keadaan Hinata. Benar saja, tubuh gadis itu begitu panas. Mungkin panasnya bisa mencapai 39 derajat. "Ini campak." Gumam Naru saat melihat ruam-ruam kemerahan disekitar leher dan belakang telinga Hinata.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang membawa obat campak?"

Semua yang ada di sana menggeleng kompak. Sudah ia duga. Naru beranjak keluar ruangan, disusul Ino yang ternyata mengekorinya. "Naru kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino sedikit khawatir saat melihat Naru yang mengenakan jas hujan dan sepatu _boots_ lengkap. Apa yang mau dilakukan gadis Namikaze itu dengan cuaca ekstrim di luar sana?

"Cari tanaman untuk obat."

"Hah? Tapi diluar sedang badai Naru, bahkan jarak pandang saja semakin menipis. Mustahil kau bisa—" Menyadari ia telah berbuat kesalahan fatal, Ino pun langsung membekap mulutnya. Gawat, ia sudah menyebutkan satu kata terlarang yang tak boleh disebutkan. Sebuah seringai kecil terpatri dibibir Naru. Mustahil? Oh, tidak pernah ada kata mustahil dalam kamus seorang Namikaze Naru.

Naru menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jas hujan, memastikan bahwa air tak akan mengenai kepalanya. Safir jernihnya kala itu bersinar penuh keyakinan. "Tetap awasi Hinata, jangan sampai dia sendirian. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Ta-Tapi Naru—" Ino terpaksa menelan kembali seluruh protesannya saat Naru telah menutup pintu villa. Menyisakan ia yang hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah berbuat teledor.

Keesokan paginya, bertepatan dengan hujan yang mulai reda. Sasuke beserta panitia lain pun berhasil menjangkau villa Naru dan kawan-kawan. Meski ekspresi sang Uchiha terbilang datar, namun setitik rasa khawatir tercermin dari kedua oniksnya.

"Naru dimana?"

"Masih istirahat di kamarnya."

Istirahat? Memangnya dia sakit?

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke, Ino hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, kok. Naru masih sehat. Ia cuma kelelahan karena kurang tidur saja." Mendengar penjelasan itu Sasuke tanpa sadar menghela napas lega. Ah, syukurlah. Ia pikir tadi ada apa-apa. "Oh iya, Sasuke. Kalau Naru bangun nanti, tolong sampaikan terima kasih kami padanya. Dan bilang juga tak usah khawatir lagi, karena demam Hinata sudah mulai turun. Kamarnya dipaling pojok sebelah kiri." Lanjut Ino menambahkan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu lebih jauh lagi. Ia membuka pintu kamar Naru dengan hati-hati. Bahkan sebisa mungkin tak ingin menimbulkan suara. Dapat ia lihat sosok sang kekasih tengah tertidur menyamping dengan memeluk sebuah guling. Karena pada dasarnya Naru memang 'jabrah' kalau tidur, maka selimut yang seharusnya menutupi tubuhnya sudah terhampar begitu saja di lantai. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, astaga bahkan hanya karena hal kecil saja gadis itu sudah bisa membuatnya terhibur.

Kaki panjang Sasuke melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam kamar, menghampiri ranjang sang kekasih yang masih tertidur pulas. "Dobe, mau bangun tidak?"

Hening, bahkan tak ada pergerakan apapun yang terjadi. Tak menyerah, Sasuke pun kembali mencoba. Namun hasilnya tetap tak berubah.

Merasa percuma saja menggunakan cara biasa, maka Sasuke akhirnya mengambil langkah ekstrim. Diciumnya bibir plum Naru dengan bibir tipis miliknya. Melumat bagian bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian. Kemudian ia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga manis sang kekasih yang agak sedikit terbuka.

Suara desahan mulai terdengar dari arah si pirang. Membuat Sasuke menyeringai kecil dalam ciuman mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya safir jernih itu pun mulai terbuka.

Naru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kenapa ada wajah Sasuke di atas wajahnya? Dan lagi, sensasi basah dibibirnya ini...

"Gyaaa! Pelecehan seksual!" Teriak Naru heboh begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Napasnya terlihat tersengal dan wajahnya memerah karena amarah, atau... malu? Entahlah, toh Sasuke tetap bersikap tenang seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka.

"Berhentilah bertindak konyol dan cepat makan ini." Kata Sasuke datar seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung plastik yang ia bawa.

"Tapi kau menciumku saat aku masih tidur!"

"Dan kau adalah pacarku, apa masalahnya?"

"Tentu saja masalah! Aku 'kan belum sikat gigi!"

Pernyataan spontan Naru membuat Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi kalau sudah sikat gigi aku bisa melumat bibirmu sepuasku begitu?"

Wajah Naru memerah, "Y-Ya nggaklah! Kau pikir bibirku ini permen apa?"

"Tadi Ino bilang terima kasih, dan tidak perlu khawatir lagi soal keadaan Hinata." Jelas Sasuke mengganti topik.

"Benarkah? Jadi demamnya sudah turun?" Tanya Naru senang yang dijawab Sasuke dengan gumaman singkat.

"Dobe..." Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naru. Mencium rambut pirangnya yang berbau khas citrus.

"K-Kau mau apa teme?!" Tanya Naru gugup. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar beringsut mundur hingga membentur kepala ranjang. "J-Jangan mendekat atau aku akan menonjokmu."

"Kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau aku ingin berbuat 'sesuatu' pada pacarku?"

"Apa maksud— gyaaa! Teme brengsek, cepat turunkan aku, hey!"

Tanpa perlu bersusah Sasuke berhasil melempar tubuh Naru ke atas bahunya. Menggendongnya dengan tenang meski Naru meronta hebat minta dilepaskan. "Teme brengsek, muka datar, pantat ayam, kuperintah padamu untuk menurunkanku sekarang juga. Hey, kau dengar tidak?!"

"Tidak sebelum kau sikat gigi. Ah, dan mungkin mandi. Lalu setelah itu aku akan menagih janjimu yang tadi."

"Apa? Kapan aku berjanji? Hey—"

Tanpa keduanya sadari, beberapa panitia telah menempelkan telinga mereka pada pintu kamar Naru. Mencuri dengar pembicaraan sepasang kekasih itu sejak awal.

"Tenanglah sedikit sayang, kau tidak ingin mengecewakan para panitia yang sedang menguping kita bukan?"

HEGH! Dia tahu! Batin seluruh panitia yang berada di luar pintu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Apa katamu?"

"Nah, sekarang lekas buka bajumu. Atau kau ingin agar aku yang membukakannya saja?"

"Arrgh, dasar teme _pervert_!"

**Lesson 6:** Unggul dalam keadaan darurat dan berkembang karena tantangan. Tidak pernah ada kata mustahil atau tidak mungkin bagi seorang Koleris. Jika Anda mengatakan hal itu di depan mereka, justru itu hanya akan menambah semangatnya untuk bisa melakukannya.

—Orang **Koleris yang Kuat** adalah orang yang dinamis, memimpikan hal-hal mustahil dan bertujuan meraih bintang yang berada di luar jangkauannya. **Koleris yang Kuat** selalu mengincar, meraih dan berhasil. Dia punya watak yang paling mudah dipahami dan mudah diajak bergaul, selama Anda hidup mengikuti peraturan emasnya: "Lakukan dengan cara saya, SEKARANG!".

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The challenge of leadership is to be strong, but not rude; be kind, but not weak; be bold, but not bully; be thoughtful, but not lazy; be humble, but not timid; be proud, but not arrogant; have humour, but without folly.— Jim Rohn**_

**FIN**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :D**


End file.
